The Legend of Korra-Vlaker
by wahdaline
Summary: Kota Republik berseberangan waktu dengan Kota Eenhil, Avatar Korra melatih para Vlaker pelindung Kota Eenhil untuk dapat menguasai kemampuan mereka mengendalikan pikiran, dapatkah Korra melatih mereka dan menjadikan mereka Vlaker yang tangguh? dan bagaimana Korra dan para Vlaker baru mengalahkan para pembuat kekacauan?
1. Nerd

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 1 "Nerd"**

'_Nerd' _kata itu yang pertama kali ia dengar ketika melangkah sepanjang koridor, entah bagaimana sejarahnya ia bisa mendapat sebutan itu. Ia tidak memakai kaca mata tebal berminus tinggi, ia tidak mengepang rambutnya ataupun menguncirnya di kedua sisi kepalanya, ia tidak memakai rok di bawah lutut yang dipasang tinggi melewati pinggangnya, ataupun kemeja yang dikancing sampai seakan mencekik leher, seperti selayaknya orang yang di panggil _'nerd'. _Kecuali satu hal, mungkin.

Ia bisa dikatakan modis kalau mau dibilang, _t-shirt _tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan _coat _berwarna cokelat gelap dengan bawahan_ black_ _jeans_ ketat, dan tak ketinggalan syal warna _peach_ yang setia melilit di lehernya . Rambut hitam sebahunya ia gerai begitu saja. Ransel hitam ia sampir di sebelah bahunya.

Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor, mendengar kata _'nerd' _ditambah kalimat lain yang menambah kesan 'jelek' yang diperuntukkan kepadanya. Ia seakan tak peduli. Terus berjalan sambil menunduk dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar bercat putih, dengan segerombol remaja seusianya, menyebar membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil yang sedang menggosip di sudut- sudut ruangan itu, ada pula yang sibuk saling melempar kertas di tengah ruangan, kelas yang kacau, kelas khusus remaja-remaja nakal.

Dalam hati gadis ini menggerutu, ia tak pantas berada di sini, kelas dengan anak-anak yang sebagian besar tak peduli akan masa depan mereka, tak peduli kenapa mereka bersekolah, tak peduli betapa susahnya orang tua mereka mencari uang untuk biaya hidup mereka. Gadis ini seharusnya bisa mengambil kelas yang lebih baik dan melepaskan diri dari kelas yang tak jelas itu, ia cukup pintar dan berprestasi. Tapi, apa mau dikata, ia sudah ditempatkan di sana dan keputusan itu sulit diubah.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah bangku di pojok ruangan-pojok satu-satunya yang tidak dipadati para penggosip, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mulai memasang _handsfree _di kedua _telinganya_ yang tersambung dengan _i-pod, _lagu favoritnya mengalun lembut, mengusir suara bising yang tak sedap didengar, sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku tebal yang kebanyakan remaja seusianya akan langsung menolak untuk membaca buku semacam itu, pasti membosankan dan bikin pusing.

Para kelompok penggosip yang dipenuhi para gadis langsung berbisik-bisik dan menatap sinis ke arahnya, ia tak peduli dan tak mau peduli.

Seseorang mendekatinya, meletakkan tumpukan buku di atas mejanya dengan keras, menimbulkan suara kertas-kertas tebal bertumbukan dengan meja. Kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah si gadis.

"Hah kau tahukan tugas dari Miss Anna? Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dengan tangan kosong dari kelasnya. Huufft.. sungguh melelahkan." gerutunya. Si gadis hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali manatap tulisan-tulisan berbahasa rumit yang tertera di bukunya.

"Grace, aku tahu kau mendengarku." sekali lagi Grace tak peduli.

"Grace Hilson'Nerd' dan pengikutnya Zura Lim." panggilan seseorang membuat dua gadis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi berbeda, Zura menatap dengan marah sedangkan Grace tanpa ekspresi.

Tiga orang gadis bertingkah layaknya geng gadis-gadis yang mengaku mereka adalah _Beauty Queen_, dengan seseorang yang memimpin di depan dua gadis lainnya berlenggok ke arah Grace dan Zura. Ouh.. Brittany, Joey dan Nancy. Mereka menyebut diri mereka _Beauty Y_- ya memang nama mereka sama-sama di akhiri dengan huruf Y-mereka melakukan tingkah buruk lebih jauh, merebut buku Grace lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai lantas membuat si pemilik buku mendesis dan dengan cepat berdiri meraih helaian rambut indah yang menjuntai di bahu Brittany lalu menjambaknya dengan keras, tentu si pemilik menjerit dan menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

Cowok tinggi nan tampan berjalan ke arah mereka dan menghentikan jeritan Brittany, _gesture_ kaku langsung diperlihatkan oleh Grace setelah melepas jambakannya, gadis itu menunduk memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang seakan ditimbun balok es berat dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian?" suaranya yang berat namun begitu merdu memasuki telinga Grace dan tak ingin begitu saja menghilang, meskipun hanya lima kata itu bahkan bukan ditujukan hanya kepadanya, tak mengapa suaranya saja sudah bagaikan air dingin di tengah gurun pasir gersang menyirami hatinya begitu menyejukkan, begitu menenangkan dan begitu me… Upss ini sudah berlebihan. Kau harus cepat menghentikan khayalan menyenangkan itu Grace dan ingat ini di sekolah.

"Max.. untungnya kau datang, _nerd_ ini menjambak rambutku. Dan Oh tak kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak datang untuk menolongku." Brittany membuat Zura geram dengan ucapannya.

"Max, Britt dan pengikutnya yang memulai, dia sengaja menjatuhkan buku Grace." Zura menoleh ke arah Grace. "Benarkan Grace?!" Grace mengangguk pelan.

Max meraih buku yang tergeletak di lantai, menepuk-nepuknya pelan-untuk menghilangkan debu yang mungkin menempel saat buku tak berdosa itu dihempas ke lantai-dan menyerahkannya kepada Grace, jangankan meraih buku itu melihat saja tidak, Zura mulai kesal diraihnya buku itu dari tangan Max dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sir Derek sebentar lagi akan masuk, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan kuharap kalian tidak menimbulkan keributan lagi."

Brittany dan kedua gadis lainnya melengos dan kembali ke tempat mereka, begitu juga Grace dan Zura.

"Jelas sekali kau menyukainya." gumaman Zura terdengar oleh Grace, sontak ia melemparkan _death glare-_nya ke Zura.

_oOo_

Grace dan Zura duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku dan dua buah _notebook _di hadapan mereka. Zura mulai mendengus karena tidak ada satupun tugas yang selesai karena Grace tidak sama sekali membantu, ia hanya duduk menikmati sebuah film animasi yang baru saja ia _download _di _notebooknya._

Jangan menegur Grace saat seperti ini, jika kau tak ingin menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Berlebihan? Memang. Demi apapun Grace tak akan meninggalkan animasi kesayangannya pada saat yang sudah ia jadwalkan khusus untuk animasi ini, sore menjelang senja.

Animasi sejarah keluaran Kota Republik yang sebulan belakangan membuatnya setengah gila jika tak menonton satu _part_ saja. Animasi dengan karakter utama seorang gadis remaja berkulit cokelat bermata biru asal Suku Air Selatan yang bisa mengendalikan air, api, tanah dan udara. Ya, Avatar Korra. Tepatnya The Legend of Korra.

Sosok yang begitu melegenda seantero dunia. Sosok reinkarnasi dari Avatar sebelumnya. Kisahnya di tuang dalam sebuah film yang dirilis 2 tahun setelah petualangan terakhirnya dengan Tim Avatar.

_oOo_

Langit kemerahan nampak berpendar di sela-sela kaca jendela perpustakaan, Grace sudah selesai dengan film kartunnya-Grace akan marah jika seseorang mengganti kata animasi dengan kartun, entah apa sebabnya-dan mulai membantu Zura mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejam yang lalu. Dan akhirnya tugas mereka selesai, saatnya pulang. Dua gadis ini berjalan beriringan karena memang mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah _apartement _sederhana di seberang universitas.

Tiba tiba saja Grace menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan, tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat, telinganya berdengung hebat membuat kepalanya pening seakan ingin pecah, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar alat dengar yang terpasang di kedua telinganya lantas melemparnya sembarang tempat. Zura mengguncang bahu gadis itu, tapi Grace tampak tak berekasi ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan seakan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Grace. Kau tak apa?" pertanyaan Zura untuk kesekian kalinya akhirnya membuat Grace menoleh dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengatakan apa yang ia ingin _katakan_.

*Sesosok makhluk mengatakan akan menghancurkan seluruh Kota Eenhil.*

Zura membelalakkan matanya."Waktunya sudah tiba."

_oOo_


	2. The Time

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 2 "The Time"**

Grace masih teringat dengan sosok yang ia lihat saat perjalanan pulang bersama Zura. Sosok yang begitu mengerikan dengan sayap hitam besar mengepak di punggungnya ditambah jubah hitam dengan _hoodie _yang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya, samar-samar sosok serba hitam itu menampakkan manik mata merah menyala. Sosok yang seakan dapat memasuki pikiran Grace dan mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir tak dapat dimengerti, hanya beberapa kalimat saja."Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh Kota Eenhil."

"Grace?" Zura menghentikan lamunan Grace lantas menatap Zura meminta penjelasan akan kata-katanya saat itu bahwa sesuatu telah menemukan waktunya. Zura menunduk, bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Grace bahwa sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan akan terjadi setelah apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya Grace melihat hal-hal yang menyangkut sesuatu yang astral tapi kali ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada gadis dengan kemampuannya itu.

Tanpa Grace sadari ia telah terikat dengan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan kuat. Sosok yang menemui Grace sepertinya akan menjadi pembuat masalah.

Zura memulai ceritanya tentang sang Avatar yang mengutusnya ke Kota Eenhil untuk menemukan para pewaris Vlaker. Vlaker adalah para pelindung Kota Eenhil, mereka mewarisi kemampuan _mind bending _atau pengendalian pikiran dan dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat manusia normal ataupun para _elemen bender_. Kemampuan ini tak sekedar mereka miliki begitu saja, perlu latihan keras untuk menguasainya. Dan mereka dilatih langsung oleh sang Avatar dan timnya. Dan kebijakan ini baru dimulai pada era Avatar Korra. Pada era Avatar sebelumnya, Vlaker dilatih oleh seorang _Master of Mind Bending _yang juga seorang Vlaker_, _ia hidup di bagian barat Kota Eenhil. Sayangnya sang master telah meninggal dunia dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu penyebab kematiannya yang membuat seluruh warga Kota Eenhil berduka. Dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Avatar, Korra memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pelatihan para Vlaker.

Para pewaris Vlaker akan melatih kemampuan mereka di Kota Republik sebelum akhirnya menjadi pelindung kota kelahiran mereka. Tetapi, masa Vlaker tak akan lama, mereka akan digantikan oleh keturunan mereka, setelah seorang wanita Vlaker melahirkan ia akan mati dan anak yang mewarisi darahnya akan menjadi penggantinya saat anak tersebut telah siap. Begitupula seorang pria Vlaker saat anaknya terlahir ia juga akan mati. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir ini.

Grace adalah salah satu pewaris Vlaker dari ibunya, tapi ia tak sendiri, ada masih banyak calon Vlaker lain.

Zura seorang _fire bender_ yang ditugaskan oleh Avatar Korra untuk membawa para Vlaker ke Kota Republik. Ia menemukan Grace pertama kali saat menyamar menjadi seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah di Kota Eenhil. Zura melihat keanehan pada Grace dibanding remaja lain seusianya, gadis yang tidak bisa bicara dan mengalami kerusakan di kedua telinganya saat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya, tetapi dapat melihat roh dan makhluk astral lain di sekitarnya bahkan dapat mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk tersebut untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil, seperti mengambil barang atau mengganggu manusia.

Sangat sulit bagi Zura mendekati gadis itu, Grace sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Zura mengerti akan sikapnya, menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan segala kekurangan di tengah orang-orang yang tak dapat mengerti kelebihannya membuat Grace tak lantas percaya pada orang lain. Tapi, Zura tentu tidak akan membuat Avatar Korra kecewa, usahanya mendekati Grace berhasil terbukti sampai sekarang ia dan Grace tetap bersahabat.

Dan sekarang waktu untuk mencari Vlaker lainnya, sesegera mungkin mereka harus dibawa ke Kota Republik sebelum terlambat. Sesuatu yang besar sedang menyusun kekuatannya untuk menyerang Kota Eenhil.

Grace menatap Zura tak percaya. Ia vlaker? Ibunya Vlaker? Oh penduduk Kota Eenhil mana yang tak tahu akan manusia-manusia pengendali pikiran itu, mereka sangat diagungkan di Kota Eenhil. Tidak, mereka bukan manusia, tepatnya makhluk yang seperti manusia. Dan Grace salah satu dari mereka. Kabar yang mengejutkan lagi, ia akan segera bertemu sang legenda, Avatar Korra yang sangat ia idolakan. Melompati waktu ke masa lalu, pasti pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan. Semua terasa aneh dan juga menyenangkan saat mengetahui fakta tak masuk akal itu.

"Grace, kau harus membantuku mencari saudara-saudaramu. Oh, maksudku pewaris Vlaker."

Grace dan Zura mulai dengan pencarian mereka tentang anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka sejak lahir. Ada banyak sekali nama-nama yang tertera di buku khusus yang mereka sediakan, bahkan ditemukan beberapa nama yang seusia mereka. Memang tak mudah melakukan hal ini, tapi dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal bahwa mereka sedang melakukan _survey_ untuk mengetahui berapa banyak ibu yang meninggal ketika melahirkan atau berapa banyak anak yang kehilangan ayah saat masih kecil dan sedikit membawa nama mereka sebagai mahasiswa, membuat pencarian ini terasa sedikit lebih mudah pada awalnya.

Setelah membaca sederet nama-nama itu, Grace menemukan nama Max Banevolt dan Brittany Clarkson. Bukankah itu Max dan Britt teman sekelasnya? Zura mendekati Grace dan melihat nama kedua orang itu, Zura menyungging sebuah senyum di wajahnya membuat kerutan muncul di dahi Grace.

"Aku sudah menduga sejak awal."

Kerutan di dahi Grace semakin tebal. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya _mengatakan _sesuatu pada Zura. *Kau yakin mereka termasuk? Bukankah Vlaker memiliki jiwa petualangan dan aura yang kuat, seperti aku.*

"Aku memang tak yakin, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Eh kau tampak sangat percaya diri. "

Grace mengangguk lantas melanjutkan bahasa isyaratnya. *Ya, itu mimpiku yang jadi kenyataan, tentu aku percaya diri. Tapi mereka? Kau lihat Britt, menyentuh penapun tak akan ia lakukan jika itu bisa mematahkan kukunya. Sedangkan Max, mungkin iya. Tapi, ia lebih mirip pangeran tampan berkuda putih dalam dongeng dibandingkan seorang Vlaker.* Semburat merah muda yang muncul nampak kontras dengan pipi putih Grace membuat Zura tertawa.

"Kau akan sangat cerewet jika kau bisa bicara dan bagaimana reaksi Max jika tahu ia punya seorang penggemar imut sepertimu." Upps itu sedikit membuat Grace tersinggung dan Zura menyadarinya dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya rapat lantas meminta maaf. Zura tak seharusnya berkata begitu meski hanya lelucon.

"Britt _honey, _ada teman yang mencarimu?" panggilan seseorang membuat gadis cantik yang sedang mengecat kuku-kukunya menggerutu karena cat kukunya meleset dan membuat tampilan jari-jarinya sedikit berantakan.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Mungkinkah yang datang Max? mengajaknya jalan? Nonton? Atau belanja? Pikiran itu membuatnya lupa akan kukunya yang tak tercat sempurna.

Benar saja, Max sudah berdiri dekat pintu di depan ibunya.

"Hai Britt." Sapa Max, Brittany berjalan ke hadapan Max dan membalas sapaanya.

"Oh maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, ada yang harus kuurus di luar. Mom pergi _honey." _Nyonya Clarkson tersenyum lembut, sebelum pergi ia memberikan kecupan di pipi putrinya.

"Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini, Maxy?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

**Haha Jadi juga Chap 2. Kok perasaan ada yang aneh ya..? terlalu singkat? Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Kayaknya masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab. Tapi, Semoga tak mengecewakan. Trims untuk review di chap 1.**

**Korra, Asami, Mako dan karakter LOK lainnya belum bisa muncul. Semoga saja bisa muncul di Chap selanjutnya.**

**Fighting…! ^O^**


	3. Search

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 3 "Search"**

Angin dingin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian daun kering dari beberapa pohon Maple yang berjejer rapi di tepian jalan. Di bawah pohon yang tak lagi berdaun terdapat sebuah kursi taman tua dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas.

Seorang anak perempuan tengah duduk termenung di kursi itu dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tak sampai ke tanah. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan ransel biru muda di sampingnya. Rambut berwarna _saddle brown_ panjang dengan poni tirai yang hampir menutupi alisnya melambai indah tertiup angin, saat poninya tersingkap nampak luka merah melintang di kening gadis kecil itu. Si gadis kecil meringis pelan ketika tangan kirinya menyentuh luka lain di pipinya, ia ingin menangis tapi tak ada sebulir air matapun yang jatuh dari matanya. Mata dengan manik _lime green _indah yang kehilangan sinarnya beberapa tahun belakangan hanya memandang sendu dedaunan yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

_oOo_

Zura sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman memutar-mutar bola api kecil di jemarinya sambil bersenandung pelan sementara Grace di sampingnya duduk tenang dengan mata yang tertuju pada tulisan-tulisan dalam sebuah buku sejarah tentang sang Avatar dan hubungannya dengan Vlaker.

Ketukan langkahdari arah depan membuat Zura buru-buru manarik bola api dari jemarinya dan mematikannya seketika-ia harus menyembunyikan identitas sebelum semua Vlaker ditemukan. Kenapa begitu ceroboh? Seharusnya dari tadi Zura menyadari untuk tidak bermain dengan _fire bending-_nya di tempat umum. Saat nada terkejut ia rasakan dari orang yang mendekatinya, ia mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan. Tapi, setelah tahu siapa orang-orang itu, ia malah menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Apa itu tadi?" Brittany memekik dari tempatnya berdiri-tak jauh dari Zura dan Grace. "Max, kau lihatkan?! Dia.."

"_Fire bender_." Max memotong perkataan Brittany dengan tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Apa?" Brittany menutup mulutnya dengan jemari lentik bertahtakan cat kuku berwarna _magenta_ mengilap.

"Huh.. Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakannya sendiri, tapi ternyata kalian sudah melihatnya…" Zura berdiri dari bangku taman lantas berjalan pelan ke hadapan Brittany membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Grace hanya mengawasi tanpa mengubah sedikitpun posisinya kecuali buku sejarah yang tak lagi ia baca.

"Max Banevolt dan Brittany Clarkson kalian mau tak mau harus menerima takdir kalian."

"Takdir? Takdir apa maksudmu? Jika hanya permainan anak-anak _nerd _tak penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau tahu diri karena menyuruhku dan Max datang ke sini." Brittany berusaha mempertahankan _image-_nya meskipun bibirnya bergetar kala mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Oh ayolah,_ fire bender _berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang. Bisa sajakan jika salah bicara, kulitmu akan gosong.

"Owh tunggu dulu nona muda, aku bahkan belum bercerita secuilpun dan kau telah mengambil kesimpulan. Oh lucu sekali." Grace tertawa bergemerincing bak lonceng-mencoba mengintimidasi gadis sombong di hadapannya. Kapan lagi membuat si tukang _bully _merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Gracepun ikut tersenyum di ujung sana.

Max mendorong pelan Brittany, menggantikan posisinya berhadapan dengan Zura. "Berhenti bermain-main. Jelaskan pada kami Zura." Seperti biasa ketenangan mengalir di setiap kata yang diucapkan Max membuat seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu mengulum senyum dengan hati berdesir. Satu-satunya cowok yang dapat setiap saat membuat si pemilik manik mata hitam ini hanya menatap ke arahnya.

Rentetan cerita mengalir tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun bagian-bagian terkecil darinya. Semua Zura paparkan dengan jelas kepada sepasang remaja yang tengah mendengarkan dengan seksama-membuat mereka mengerti akan jalan cerita yang bukan hanya sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur atau sejarah yang membosankan. Tentang dirinya, Kota Republik, Sang Avatar Korra, dan Vlaker ia rampung sedemikian rupa tanpa ada pengurangan atau penambahan yang menarik perhatian bagai iklan produk. Mungkin tak terlalu spesifik karena mereka juga mempelajarinya sebagai pelajaran wajib di sekolah.

Hingga akhirnya Zura mengatakan kenyataan pahit bahwa takdir mereka untuk menjadi Vlaker membuat mereka harus kehilangan orang tua yang mewariskan darah pengendalian pikiran kepada mereka. Begitupun masa depan yang juga tak kalah menyedihkan, takkan sempat melihat wajah putra atau putri mereka, takkan sempat berkata "Ibu menyayangi mu, nak" atau "Ayah bangga akan kehadiranmu, jagoan" secara langsung, apalagi merawat dan membesarkan mereka. Intinya tidak ada masa depan dengan keluarga yang lengkap. Ya, kecuali dengan kemungkinan lain, adopsi misalnya.

Brittany yang semula tenang di samping Max alih-alih meraih telapak tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat si pemilik menoleh ke arah gadis bermata biru itu-ya, mereka sudah berpacaran. Max membalas genggaman Brittany dengan hangat mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan yang ia miliki.

Aliran listrik yang menggelikan berubah menjadi ganas seakan menyambar dan membakar hati Grace kala melihat adegan itu, tak perlu pikir panjang untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau jangan mengarang cerita Zura, ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja, bukan karena hal mustahil yang kau dongengkan.." Brittany menarik napas lantas membuangnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan. "Oke, Vlaker memang sangat agung dan begitu dihormati karena jasa mereka, tapi ayahku bukan salah satu dari mereka, ia hanya pria biasa yang tidak berumur panjang dan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu putrinya, bukan karena hal magis seperti yang kau bilang.." Brittany mulai melankolis.

"Ini memang sulit untuk kau dan Max mengerti, Britt. Tapi, tolong kau pikirkan lagi. Bukan hanya kau yang mengalami hal ini, Grace juga kehilangan ibunya karena takdir memilihnya menjadi Vlaker dan begitupun dengan banyak calon pengendali pikiran yang lain." Zura sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya, berharap Brittany berubah pikiran atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit kepercayaan pada apa yang ia katakan. Tapi, sepertinya harapan itu sia-sia, karena Brittany mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, melepaskan genggaman Max dan menatap Zura dingin "Aku tidak percaya dan takkan pernah percaya.." Langkahnyapun menjauh.

"Britt.." Bahkan panggilan sang pujaanpun ia abaikan.

Max ingin mengejar dan mencoba menjangkau gadisnya. Tapi terhenti, saat Grace beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya, Max menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Manik hitam Grace bagai _black hole _di luar angkasa yang dapat menarik apa saja tenggelam kepusarannya, membawa ke tanah antah berantah, begitu dalam, begitu kelam layaknya malam tanpa gemerlap lampu dan bintang, benar-benar menghanyutkan. "_Kumohon percayalah.." _Dua kata yang memasuki kepalanya seakan terukir dari sepasang manik hitam itu.

Grace tersadar, dengan cepat ia menundukkan pandangannya dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Max lalu mundur beberapa langkah. _Gesture_ kaku kembali ia tunjukkan. Sedang Max, di tengah keterkejutan dari apa yang baru ia rasakan, ia menoleh ke arah perginya sang kekasih. Tak langsung berlari ke arah itu, tetapi beralih memandang Grace dan Zura bergantian.

"Aku percaya, aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Aku yakin ibuku akan bangga.." Max tersenyum setelah perkataan singkatnya berakhir lantas dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan dua gadis yang saling bertukar pandang.

_oOo_

"Hey, aku yang pertama kali melihatnya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau sadar diri dan menyerahlah sebelum kau kalah!" suara berat-yang baru saja berubah di usia enam belas tahunnya-terdengar saat cowok manis ini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan bumbu intimidasi. Sedang si lawan bicara hanya melirik tak peduli lantas mengukir seringaian lebih kepada senyum mengejek. Ia memperkecil jarak antara mereka lalu kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka berhadapan, seperti saling bercermin. Tinggi yang sama, kulit yang sedikit kecokelatan, wajah mirip identik, rambut hitam pendek khas cowok-cowok _cool, _mata sipit dengan iris _emerald_yang tidak ada bedanya, hidung kecil nan mancung, dan sepasang bibir yang agak tebal namun sensual. Tapi, keduanya memiliki ekspresi berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, nyatanya aku yang pertama kali mengenalnya, dan kau tahu? Dia yang mengajukan dirinya saat akan berkenalan denganku.." Ucapnya tenang.

"Itu karena ia mengira kau adalah aku.." Nada suara cowok pertama mulai meninggi. Sedang cowok lain dihadapannya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ren? Rick? Apa lagi yang kalian ributkan? Motor? Pelajaran? Atau.. cewek?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu di sisi kiri ruangan, wanita usia sekitar lima puluhan memisahkan jarak sepasang putra kembarnya dan berdiri di antara keduanya lantas menatap mereka bergantian. Cowok yang lebih bisa mengekspresikan dirinya, Ren. Ia tersenyum-senyum tak jelas, terlihat sekali ingin menutupi sesuatu. Sang ibu menatapnya curiga.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, mom. Ini hanya masalah anak-anak cowok. Biasalah.." Rick mengalihkan perhatian ibu mereka. Ren hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

_oOo_

**Wuihh selesai juga.. lama updet karena sibuk kuliah.. dan akhirnya bisa terlaksana sekarang. Gimana? terlalu nanggung tbc nya? aku udah bingung. Semoga tidak bosan ya…**

**Di sini alurnya agak lambat.. sengaja biar vlakernya muncul pelan-pelan.. semoga next chap bisa munculin Korra dkk..**

**Fighting ^^**


	4. Water -Pasts Part 1-

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 4 "Water"**

**-Pasts** **Part 1-**

Warna jingga kemerahan berpendar di langit Kota Eenhil saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Kebisingan memekakkan telinga kala kendaraan bermotor lalu lalang di jalan raya. Seorang gadis duduk termenung di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka-menampakkan kondisi senja kota tersebut. Gadis itu memandangi sebuah potret seorang pria dengan setelan rapi memegang sebuah tropi dan piagam bertuliskan 'Walikota Eenhil Terbaik ke XIV' yang tersenyum lebar, nampak begitu bahagia. Air matanya kembali jatuh tepat di atas foto tersebut.

"Beraninya dia mengatakan Dad pergi karena hal magis itu. Dad, itu murni kecelakaankan?! Kau pergi karena kecelakaankan?! Benarkan, Dad?!" Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Brittany. Hanya deruan angin senja yang menerpa wajahnya. Jemarinya bergerak menyapu permukaan bingkai kaca tepat di sisi wajah seorang pria yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan.

Ketukan pintu membuat Brittany menghentikan tangis, buru-buru mengusap air mata yang jatuh bebas di pipinya dan beranjak meraih gagang pintu, kemudian membukanya.

"Honey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kampus? Atau tentang Max? Atau ada yang membuat masalah denganmu?" Rentetan pertanyaan langsung ditujukan kepadanya oleh sang ibu dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan masalah besar, Mom. Hanya beberapa anak _nerd _yang membuatku kesal… Hm, Mom, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu sayang." Brittany menarik lembut lengan sang ibu dan membawa ibunya duduk di kursi dekat jendela lantas ia ikut duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Soal Dad, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Ny. Clarkson agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuatnya seketika menunduk, rasanya tak sanggup menatap putrinya.

"Mom?" Panggil Brittany.

"Brit, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" Ny. Clarkson masih menunduk.

"Aku berhak tahu, Mom."

"Apa ada yang menemuimu? Ada seseorang yang mengatakan sesuatu?" Kini ia menatap sang putri dengan ekspresi khawatir yang terpancar jelas, membuat Brittany tak sabar untuk membuat ibunya bercerita.

"Mom, ayo ceritakan!"

"Pasti ada yang menemuimukan? Pasti mereka sudah datang kepadamu dan mengatakan sesuatu." Ny. Clarkson bagai tak mendengar permohonan putrinya, hanya rasa takut dan khawatir yang seakan mengisi seluruh ruang di kepalanya, semua seakan bercampur aduk bagai benang kusut tak berujung bahkan bertambah rumit dengan adanya kenangan masa lalu tentang seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya. Ingatan itu jelas bagaikan potongan _puzzle _yang bersatu dengan sendirinya.

Tangan Ny. Clarkson terulur meraih salah satu tangan putrinya lalu menempelkan jemari lentik itu di pipinya. Brittany menautkan alis, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan sang ibu? Brittany tak sempat bertanya karena atmosfir di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah. Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan aneh yang menuju ke arahnya, cukup lama ia meneliti apa sebenarnya yang bergerak mendekatinya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui gulungan ombak besar yang entah dari mana datangnya akan menghempasnya dirinya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Ia mencoba memberi tahu sang ibu tentang apa yang ia lihat. Terlambat, ibunya telah terpisah darinya menghilang ditelan ombak maha dahsyat, kini gilirannya yang tak mampu lagi menghindar. Gelombang besar bak tsunami menggulungnya, menghempasnya, membawanya entah kemana.

Masih di dalam air, Brittany merasakan tubuhnya dihantam berbagai macam benda, memberikan luka-luka berdarah ditubuhnya. Kepedihan atas luka yang dirasakannya saat itu, sesak tanpa ada oksigen yang bisa dihirupnya di dalam sana, jantungnya yang remuk oleh cengkraman sesuatu. Semuanya bagai berusaha merenggut nyawanya. Hingga amukan air itu tiba-tiba berhenti, sisa-sisa ombak menyeret tubuh lemah Brittany ke sebuah pantai. Tapi, layakkah tempat itu di sebut pantai? Sebuah tempat gelap tanpa setitikpun cahaya. Brittany masih dalam kesadarannya, ia terbatuk karena berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-parunya, luka-luka akibat hantaman benda-benda dalam air telah mengering dan lama-kelamaan menghilang. Saat membuka mata, tak ada satupun yang dapat ia lihat dalam kegelapan. Ia mencoba meraba sekitarnya dan merasakan ia terbaring di atas tumpukan pasir yang begitu halus.

* * *

><p>Meskipun masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Brittany berusaha bangkit atau setidaknya berteriak meminta tolong. Ketakutan mulai menjalarinya karena tahu usahanya sia-sia, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain ditempat gelap itu selain dirinya. Perasaan sesak kembali ia rasakan meski tak lagi di dalam air, ia merasa oksigen ditempatnya berada semakin menipis, kembali ia merasa jantungnya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat, kepalanyapun terasa berat dan pening. Perasaan-perasaan apakah sebenarnya itu? Kenapa ia yakin bahwa itu adalah apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan sang ibu? Meski ia tak punya alasan untuk menguatkan keyakinannya.<p>

Kegelapan semakin membekapnya dan perasaan itu semakin menjadi hingga pada saat ia melihat sebuah titik, titik cahaya di ujung sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba meraih titik cahaya itu, titik yang menjadi harapannya untuk keluar dari belenggu kegelapan dan perasaan yang semakin menyiksa. Sedikit lagi ia mencapainya kendati tubuhnya tak berdaya. Selangkah lagi dan cahaya keperakan itu semakin jelas. Brittany berhasil meraih cahaya itu dan melangkah keluar dari kegelapan. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin mengisi paru-parunya dan menghilangkan sisa-sisa perasaan sesak itu.

Brittany mendengar suara tepukan tangan di sekelilingnya, ia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat ada banyak sekali orang yang menatap ke arahnya dan bersorak riuh, ditambah lagi kilatan _blitz _puluhankamera yang menyilaukan mata. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang keluar dari cahaya keperakan itu, berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Brittany dan secara mengejutkan ia menembus begitu saja tubuh gadis itu. Tak hanya satu, dua, bahkan tiga orang juga menembus tubuhnya. Brittany sontak menyingkir dari tempatnya-tak ingin ada lagi orang yang melewati tubuhnya-dan menatap tak percaya pada orang-orang tadi. ia mengangkat kedua tangan tepat di depan wajah dan makin terkejut saat ia tak dapat melihat tangannya atau bahkan tubuhnya sekalipun. Ia tak terlihat, itu sebabnya orang-orang tadi dapat menembusnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa berada di area perbatasan waktu antara kota Republik dan Eenhil?

Ia kembali memandang sekeliling, keriuhan makin manjadi kala enam orang berseragam berdiri berjejer dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Brittany tahu siapa orang-orang ini, mereka adalah para Vlaker ke-7, ia juga melihat Walikota Eenhil ke XIII berdiri bersama isterinya. Vlaker yang masih memiliki keluarga nampak disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarga mereka. Tapi, di sudut lain, seorang wanita nampak cemas menunggu seseorang yang belum juga menampakkan diri, wanita itu maju sedikit lebih dekat ke arah cahaya dan beberapa menit kemudian matanya berbinar melihat seorang pria tampan melangkah keluar dari cahaya keperakan yang makin memudar. Senyumnya merekah tatkala ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang pria, pria itupun menyambut pelukan kekasihnya dengan hangat penuh rindu. Saat itu juga sang pria menepati janjinya, melamar sang kekasih tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan latihannya menjadi seorang Vlaker.

"Mom? Dad?" Brittany bergumam saat melihat pasangan itu. "Inikah jawaban mom untuk pertanyaanku tentang dad? Dad, tenyata benar seorang Vlaker." Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar suaranya yang hanya bagaikan deruan angin malam.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku dan menerimaku sebagai takdirmu ?" Dengan wajah merona sang wanita mengangguk kala prianya berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuah cincin cantik bertengger dalam kotak kecil di genggaman sang pria. Lamaran yang begitu manis itu menyita perhatian orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu. Mereka turut bahagia atas resminya pasangan tersebut.

Dentingan lonceng mengiringi perhelatan sakral pengucapan janji suci dari sepasang insan yang ditakdirkan bersama. Senyum cerah sang mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria mewarnai acara pernikahan ini. Berjalan menuju altar dengan digandeng sang ayah membuat mempelai wanita merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya, apalagi melihat seorang pria tampan ber-_tuxedo_ berdiri tegap di samping pendeta, bersiap menyambut jemarinya.

"Aku bersedia." Ikrar kedua mempelai menandakan resminya ikatan mereka dengan simbolis cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kiri masing-masing dan juga ciuman manis yang membuat hadirin bertepuk tangan riuh.

Hari-hari bahagia mereka jalani bersama. Tapi, hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan lain belum tentu sama dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kehadiran seseorang berarti perpisahan bagi yang lain. Sang suami berharap dapat mewariskan tugasnya pada anaknya kelak. Tapi, tidak dengan isterinya, ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan suaminya kendati mereka mempunyai anak. Setiap kali sang suami mengutarakan keinginannya, saat itu pula berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kerinduan akan seorang anak merasuki jiwa sang isteri meski harus melawan egonya, ia tak mampu menahan rasa iri kala melihat pasangan lain mendorong kereta kecil berisi bayi lucu di dalamnya. Meskipun pada awalnya ia mencoba untuk menahan perasaan itu karena tak ingin perpisahan menjadi akhir dari cinta mereka, tapi ia tak sanggup menahan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang wanita sempurna bagi sang suami. Ia ingin mengandung, melahirkan, merawat dan membesarkan buah cinta mereka kendati harus melewati proses itu sendiri, berjuang sendiri tanpa belahan jiwa di sisinya.

Ia kembali teringat ucapan sang pria ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bersama "Berani mencintai seorang Vlaker, harus berani berpisah dengannya." Dan saat itu pula, sang wanita berjanji akan menerima apapun resiko karena mencintai seorang Vlaker, maka saat itulah ia harus menepati janjinya.

"Benarkah, Sayang?" Wanita itu mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat prianya, menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan karena kehadiran jiwa baru dalam raganya, jiwa yang akan menjadi jantung kecil yang berdetak lalu kemudian menjadi sesosok tubuh mungil yang akan lahir dan tumbuh menjadi pewaris kekuatan sang ayah seperti apa yang memang prianya harapkan.

Kebahagiaan mereka semakin bertambah saat sang suami diangkat menjadi Walikota Eenhil dan dalam waktu beberapa bulan telah mendapat gelar sebagai walikota terbaik ke XIV. Tugas berat sebagai seorang walikota sekaligus penjaga kota Eenhil membuat sang pria harus rela terpisah dari wanitanya, sedikit sekali waktu untuk bertemu, apalagi mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil atau berbagi kebahagiaan seperti biasa.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika sang suami pulang dari tugasnya, wajahnya nampak panik dan khawatir, isterinya menatap heran. Ia menghampiri isterinya dengan tergesa-gesa, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya bersikap begitu panik.

"Joanne, kau harus pergi ke tempat yang aman."

"Apa? A… Apa maksudmu?" Sang isteri membalas perkataannya dengan terbata. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba suaminya pulang dengan wajah panik dan menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat yang aman, lagipula tempat aman seperti apa? Dimana? Dan aman dari apa?

"Bandit kegelapan mengincar semua keluarga Vlaker, aku tak ingin kau dan anak kita terluka. Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah orang tuamu di Eenhil Selatan, kalian akan aman di sana."

Tak ada kesempatan si wanita menjawab apalagi membantah, ia menuruti perkataan suaminya untuk berlindung di Eenhil Selatan, wilayah itu cukup jauh dari Eenhil Center sehingga para bandit kegelapan tidak akan mencapai wilayah itu. Sang suami mengecup kening isterinya cukup lama seakan itu adalah kecupan terakhir, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipi sang isteri dan dengan lembut ia menghapus buliran itu.

"Brittany." Sang suami menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Jika anak kita perempuan, beri nama Brittany yang berarti kebahagiaan. Hiduplah bahagia bersama anak kita, rawat ia dengan baik dan jika waktunya telah tiba, katakan padanya betapa istimewanya dia…" Tangis isterinya pecah mendengar ucapan sang suami, ia tahu itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal dari suaminya. Ia mengangguk, meyakinkan bahwa ia akan melakukannya. Pria itu beralih ke perut isterinya yang sudah membesar, mengelusnya perlahan lalu mengecupnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya doa untuk pewarisnya.

"Robert, aku mencintaimu.." Joanne mengucapkannya bersamaan saat genggaman tangan mereka mulai meregang dan lama kelamaan terlepas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Joanne."

Joanne akhirnya melepaskan Robert untuk menjalankan tugasnya membela kota kelahiran mereka, berjibaku dalam perang melawan keganasan bandit kegelapan yang akan menyerang, merusak dan membantai tanpa kenal lelah. Dan kabar menyedihkan itu tersiar di seluruh Eenhil, Walikota ke XIV, Vlaker ke-7, Robert Clarkson telah gugur dalam pertempuran di Eenhil Center. Ia meninggal secara hormat karena berhasil membuat pemimpin bandit kegelapan tertangkap meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya bahkan sebelum putri kecilnya terlahir.

Joanne merasa air matanya tak mampu mengalir lagi sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Robert, iapun memutuskan untuk tak lagi larut akan kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang kapan saja dapat menghancurkan kehidupannya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Joanne melahirkan seorang bayi cantik yang diberi nama Brittany sesuai janjinya pada Robert. Kedua orang tua Joanne mendukung keputusan Joanne untuk kembali membangun kehidupan barunya bersama sang putri di Eenhil Center. Joanne berjuang sendiri merawat putrinya di tengah upayanya mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, tunjangan sebagai istri walikota sekaligus Vlaker tidaklah cukup, inilah resiko yang harus ia terima jika berani mencintai seorang Vlaker.

Brittany tumbuh menjadi gadis angkuh karena ibunya berhasil menjadi salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di Eenhil Center, apapun yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Setidaknya begitulah kebahagiaan yang diterjemahkan sang ibu kepadanya, sesuai janji ibunya kepada mendiang ayahnhya. Meskipun segala sesuatu telah sang ibu berikan kepada Brittany, satu informasi penting yang masih disembunyikan sang ibu hingga Brittany bertanya tentang hal itu.

Lagi, perubahan atmosfir di sekitar Brittany berubah seperti halnya ketika ia masuk ke dunia asing yang gelap sebelum ia menyaksikan masa lalu ibunya. Brittany merasakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya, tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai terlihat secara perlahan. Segala sesuatu di sisinya berputar dan lama-kelamaan berubah, satu persatu benda di kamarnya mulai bermunculan dan menempati tempat seharusnya, sang ibupun mulai terlihat di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak menyentuh pipi ibunya, manik birunya tenggelam dalam cahaya kebiruan yang mengisi seluruh ruang di kedua matanya, dan segaris ukiran abstark bagai luka goresan terbentuk di wajahnya. Tapi, ketika ia melepas tangannya dari wajah sang ibu, ukiran abstrak itu menghilang dan manik matanya kembali seperti semula.

"Mom, tadi itu…," Ibunya mengangguk sebagai respon dari perkataan Brittany, apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putrinya, jawabannya adalah iya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Sayang?" Brittany menghela napas-berusaha meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang akan ia katakan.

* * *

><p>Begitu pelan langkah yang dibuat oleh gadis kecil dengan rambut <em>saddle brown <em>panjang yang berjalan di antara pepohonan tak berdaun. Deruan angin malam musim gugur yang dingin tak ia pedulikan, langkahnya terus terbentuk tanpa tujuan.

"Clara…" Panggilan seseorang dari arah belakang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tapi, ia tak menoleh ke arah panggilan itu, apa lagi menjawabnya. Ia justru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini lebih cepat.

"Clara…" Semakin keras panggilan itu, semakin cepat pula langkah gadis kecil ini. Ia memutuskan berlari lebih kencang kala ia mendengar derap langkah mendekatinya. Sebuah tangan kemudian dapat meraih bahunya sontak membuatnya berhenti berlari. Seseorang itu kemudian berlutut di hadapannya-mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Clara, dengarkan aku!" Clara hanya melengos tak peduli dengan seorang gadis 17 tahunan di hadapannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba membuat Clara mendengarkan ucapannya, tapi Clara tetap tak peduli.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Clara." Gadis itu hampir menyerah menghadapi Clara, ia menyudahi berlututnya dan berdiri menatap Clara. Mata Clara akhirnya mau beralih kepadanya. Gadis kecil bermanik _lime green _itu menyingkap poni tirai yang menutupi keningnya. Gadis di depannya lantas mengubah ekspresi kala melihat luka goresan melintang yang telah mengering di keningnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu kembali berlutut dan mencoba melihat luka itu lebih dekat, Clara menepis tangan sang gadis ketika gadis itu berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Kau lihat? Ini karena kau meninggalkan aku di rumah itu dan pergi keluar bersenang-senang, kau tak tahu bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku pagi ini." Nada bicara Clara meninggi sejurus kemudian nada bicaranya berubahan sedikit memohon. "Karen, ayo kita tinggal di tempat lain, aku tidak suka di rumah itu dan orang-orang di dalamnya begitu menakutkan."

"Clara, sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau harus bersabar. Aku berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari rumah itu dan aku bekerja di luar mencari uang untukmu bukan bersenang-senang. Aku berjanji kita akan segera pindah dari sana." Ucap Karen lembut.

"Tapi, kapan? Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama."

"Secepatnya, aku janji. Sebaiknya, kita pulang sekarang, Ny. Nial akan marah jika kita pulang terlalu larut." Clara mengangguk kemudian meraih tangan Karen dan berjalan bergandengan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan kaki, sebuah rumah sederhana nampak di depan mereka. Rumah berdinding putih kekuningan dengan pintu berwarna cokelat tua dan pekarangan yang cukup luas yang di batasi pagar kayu bercat putih. Karen membuka pagar rumah itu perlahan kemudian mengisyaratkan Clara untuk masuk lebih dulu. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Karen kembali menutupnya perlahan. Karen merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah kunci kemudian segera membuka pintu cokelat rumah itu, derit pintu terdengar agak nyaring membuat Karen menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari dalam rumah, Karen mencoba membuka lebih lebar pintu itu hingga mereka berdua bisa masuk, kali ini suara derit yang di hasilkannya lebih kecil. Keadaan di dalam rumah nampak gelap dan sepi, hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang terlihat menyala redup, sepertinya para penghuninya sudah terlelap. Karen dan Clara berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar mereka. Tiba-tiba lampu di ruang tengah menyala, membuat mereka sontak menghentikan lagkah dan menoleh pada seorang wanita gemuk yang berdiri di samping sakelar dan menatap mereka penuh amarah. Karen menggeser posisi Clara dan maju selangkah di depannya.

"Clara, masuk ke kamar!" Clara mengangguk mendengar perintah Karen.

"DIAM DI SITU!" Bunyi perintah lain dari si wanita gemuk membuat Clara mengurungkan niatnya menuruti Karen. Ia menatap ngeri wanita itu yang berjalan mendekat.

"Clara, aku bilang masuk!" Kali ini, volume suara Karen lebih tinggi membuat Clara tak mau berpikir panjang untuk segera menuruti Karen. Ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit sentakan. Setelah yakin Karen percaya ia takkan keluar lagi, Clara kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan memberikan sedikit celah baginya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan wanita gemuk itu pada kakaknya.

Wanita gemuk itu berjalan sedikit terseok, kaki-kaki kecilnya seakan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. "Beraninya kau memberi perintah di rumahku. Hanya aku yang berhak memerintah di sini. Tunggu dulu, jam berapa ini?," Wanita itu melirik sebuah jam yang menggantung di sudut ruangan."Sudah sangat larut dan kau masih ingat pulang, eh?! Anak tak tahu diri, begini caramu membayar jasaku yang telah merawat anak yatim piatu sepertimu dan adik adopsimu? Aku memberimu makan, menyekolahkan adikmu, memberimu tempat tinggal dan inikah balasanmu?" Wanita itu sibuk berkoar-koar di depan Karen, sementara Karen hanya menunduk menatap kaki-kakinya. Dimana semua keberanian yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri? Dimana tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilatihnya setiap hari? Dimana suara lantangnya untuk menepis semua perkataan wanita itu? Saat dibutuhkan kenapa semua itu bagai tenggelam dalam dirinya, ia membutuhkan semua itu untuk melawan, ia butuh semua itu untuk membuat wanita bermulut tajam di hadapannya bisa mengunci mulutnya.

Wanita itu semakin geram melihat Karen yang tak kunjung menanggapinya, tangan gemuknya meraih helaian rambut cokelat Karen dan menariknya dengan keras. Kali ini Karen tak tinggal diam, keberanian yang ia pendam akhirnya muncul juga setelah perlakuan yang ia terima. Karen membalas jambakan wanita itu dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada rambut ikal keabuan milik wanita gemuk di hadapannya. Wanita itu menggeram dan melepas tangannya dari rambut Karen, ia semakin marah atas apa yang Karen lakukan. Ia mencoba melayangkan telapak tangannya bermaksud mendaratkannya di wajah Karen, tapi Karen dengan cepat menangkap tangan berlemak itu sebelum tangan itu melukai wajahnya.

Karen terpaku. Semua benda di sekelilingnya berputar mengelilinginya, tepat ketika ia menangkap tangan gemuk wanita yang disebutnya Ny. Nial. Benda-benda yang ada di sana terbang melingkar secara perlahan sebelum kobaran api-yang entah datang dari mana-membakar benda-benda itu dan menjadikannya abu. Ny. Nialpun ikut terbakar, anehnya tak ada jeritan sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Api itu merambati tubuh Karen secara perlahan menimbulkan rasa panas yang luar biasa. Awalnya, hanya jilatan-jilatan api yang merambati tubuhnya, kemudian api itu membesar seakan menelannya hidup-hidup. Karen menjerit merasakan panas di setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya, api itu membakar hingga ke jiwa menimbulkan amarah akan derita yang ia rasakan. Api amarah dalam jiwanya bagai tak tertahankan menandingi panas api yang membakar tubuhnya. Besarnya kobaran api amarah yang membakar jiwanya, secara perlahan mampu memadamkan api yang melelehkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar padam. Lepuhan kulit di sekujur tubuh Karenpun terlihat jelas. Karen kembali menjerit marah dan seketika kulitnya yang melepuh kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Karen merasa menginjak tumpukan abu yang berterbangan seiring ia menghela napas. Amarah dalam jiwanya masih ia rasakan bahkan memuncak ke ubun-ubun, hingga ia tak menyadari dimana sebenarnya ia berada. Tempat yang gelap gulita bagai dalam sebuah lorong tak berujung tanpa lampu penerang. Karen tak butuh penerangan atau semacamnya untuk melihat sekeliling, manik merahnya yang menyala sudah cukup membantunya melihat yang ingin dilihatnya. Dalam lorong itu, Karen dapat melihat kilau cahaya di kejauhan. Bagai kerbau yang melihat sebuah kain berwarna merah, napasnya memburu dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia berlari menuju cahaya itu. Amarahnya yang makin memuncak membuatnya tak peduli seberapa jauh ia harus berlari ke sebuah cahaya yang mungkin dapat membuatnya terbebas dari amarah yang membakar dan menyiksa jiwanya. Sedikit lagi…dan…ia sampai, segera ia melompat ke dalam cahaya itu dan menapakkan kakinya di lantai sebuah ruangan. Kali ini, Karen mengenali tempatnya berpijak, meski sisa-sisa amarah itu masih dirasakannya dan tak separah sebelumnya. Ia melihat ke sekliling. Benar. Tempat itu adalah rumah masa kecilmya, rumah dimana ia dan ayahnya menjalani hari-hari tanpa seorang ibu.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Udah didiamkan lamaaa sekali…. Bisa bikinnya cuma segini dan lagi-lagi aku gak bisa munculin Korra dkk. Entah ini masih layak disebut fanfic atau tidak. -_-* Ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya Book 3, aku jadi bingung ceritanya takut gak nyambung. Seharusnya ni ff kubikin pas LOK dah selesai sampai Book 4 karena setting waktunya setelah Book 4… +_+" Tapi, tak apalah… yang penting ni ff jadi… <strong>

**Ceritanya udah gentayangan di kepalaku dan bakal tambah parah kalau aku gak ngelampiasin di keyboard…**

**Buat yang masih mau baca… Thanks a lot, karena kalianlah yang buat aku semangat buat nulis, yaaa… kecuali, masalah gentayangan itu… btw, thanks buat Sis Rae atas sarannya…**

**Keep read and review my sisters & brothers… **

**SALAM AVATAR… SALAM VLAKER…**


	5. Fire -Pasts Part 2-

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 5 "Fire"**

**-Pasts Part 2-**

Matanya nyalang menyapu ke segala arah, mencoba mencari tahu mengapa ia berakhir di sini, rumah masa kecilnya. Seiring napasnya yang mulai teratur, kakinya mulai menapaki lantai cokelat milik rumah itu perlahan. Langkah demi langkah membawanya ke hadapan sebuah tembok dengan cat berwarna hijau muda. Ia ingat tembok ini, tembok yang menutupi sebuah tempat rahasia dimana hanya ia dan ayahnya yang tahu. Jemarinya menyentuh sebuah lukisan kapal pesiar yang menempel di tembok itu, jari manisnya bergerak di atas lukisan seakan mengikuti simbol yang ada pada badan kapal.

Ingatan mengenai si tembok hijau muda membawanya ke suatu hari dimana ia dan sang ayah berdiri tepat di depan tembok itu. Setiap kali melihat lukisan yang tergantung di sana bersama sang ayah, ayahnya akan selalu bercerita bahwa lukisan itu adalah karya terakhir ibunya sekaligus mimpi mereka yang takkkan pernah terealisasi. Di samping ayahnya, ia menatap sedih wajah itu, matanya yang selalu menerawang dan berbinar sambil bercerita dengan antusias betapa indahnya kapal pesiar yang akan mereka naiki, berlayar di sepanjang Laut Nadela, mengitari pulau Arnild-sebuah pulau yang berada di ujung selatan Eenhil Center, lalu berlabuh di pelabuhannya. Semua mimpi indah itu hanya tinggal mimpi yang tertanam di dalam sebuah lukisan.

Simbol yang ada di lukisan itu terlihat bagai untaian sulur-sulur yang menggulung di setiap ujungnya, warnanya lebih gelap dibanding cat badan kapal dan polesan cat kuning cerah yang dibuat sangat tipis mengitari setiap ujung sulur, amat tipis sehingga Karen harus menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk bisa melihatnya lebih detail. Sambil menyentuh simbol itu, ayah Karen tersenyum dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Suatu saat kamu akan tahu arti dari simbol ini, Karenger."

Karen mundur beberapa langkah ketika mendengar tembok itu bergeser dan menampakkan sebuah lorong yang nyaris gelap, hanya di terangi lampu-lampu kecil bercahaya _orange_ di beberapa sisi. Karen teringat dengan lorong yang membawanya ke tempat itu, lorong yang sama hanya saja lorong sebelumnya benar-benar gelap.

Ingatannya membuat Karen tak menyadari ia sudah sampai ke ujung lorong yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan bersama sang ayah.

Karen sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya ketika melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, wanita dengan tatanan rambut hitam bergelombang yang panjang menutupi hampir seluruh punggungnya dan menggunakan gaun terusan berwarna merah marun. Karen sedikit kagum dengan tubuh tinggi dan langsing yang dimiliki wanita asing itu, seingatnya sang ayah tak memiliki wanita spesial selain dirinya dan ibunya apalagi diperbolehkan memasuki ruang rahasianya. Karen hanya dapat melihat sebatas itu saja, karena wanita itu membelakanginya dan mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Di hadapan wanita itu, Ayah Karen berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan sesekali mencoba memotong perkataan si wanita. Percakapan mereka membuat Karen penasaran, ia sedikit _membuka _telinga untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Will, kumohon lupakan dia yang sudah tidak ada, aku yakin aku bisa menjagamu dan Karen. Kita bisa miliki keluarga yang bahagia," wanita itu menghela napas sesaat, "aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini... Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, aku...,"

"Lorraine, maaf. Aku tak bisa."

"Pasti bisa, kita mulai dari awal. Meskipun kau belum bisa menerimaku, aku akan menunggumu, Will. Lihat! Aku sudah berubah sekarang, aku sudah menjadi seperti wanita yang pantas denganmu dan aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Karen, aku bisa merawat kalian dengan baik."

"Lorraine, cukup!"

"Tidak Will, dengarkan aku! Aku berjanji padamu, kau tak akan terluka lagi, bahkan aku bisa menghapus lukamu karena ditinggal mati Fiona…,"

"Kubilang cukup! Jangan berani membawa namanya." Will memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai peringatan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua tingkahmu yang menjijikkan, mengemis padaku seperti wanita yang haus akan cinta lalu mengeruk semua milikku, bahkan kau mengubah tampilanmu seperti Fiona, kau tahu itu sia-sia. Semua klise, Lorraine. Jangan pernah datang lagi!" Lorraine sangat terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Will yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Will yang tampak bijaksana dan tak pernah berkata dengan nada seperti itu kini terlihat jelas dimatanya bahwa itu semua hanyalah topeng. Lorraine tak pernah tahu, jika berani menyebut 'Fiona mati meninggalkan Will', maka begitulah sikap yang akan Will tunjukkan. Will tak akan pernah menganggap bahwa istri tercintanya telah mati, Fiona 'hidup' di dalam hatinya.

"Will, teganya kau. Aku mencintaimu!" Lorraine mengatakannya dengan tulus, ia tak mengharapkan apapun selain bisa bersama Will dan menggantikan posisi Fiona. Lorraine bahkan telah menunggu lama agar dapat masuk ke kehidupan Will dan melakukan segala cara agar Will dapat meliriknya, tapi saat-saat yang paling dinantikannya datang, ia mendapat perlakuan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

"Aku takkan pernah membalas cintamu, kau tahu itu. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku dan jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menemui Karen!" Will menekan setiap perkataannya dan tak memberi harapan sedikitpun pada Lorraine.

"Kau akan membayar semua perlakuanmu ini, William Ringer." Lorraine berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Will.

Karen menahan napas beberapa detik setelah melihat wanita itu berbalik. "Ny. Nial?" Gumamnya. Wanita itu sangat berbeda dengan Ny. Nial yang selama ini ia kenal. Meskipun begitu, Karen masih dapat mengenali wajahnya, garis wajah yang khas milik Ny, Nial dan manik abu-abu pucat yang setiap saat menatapinya dengan tajam, ia hapal setiap _inchi _wajah wanita itu. Tapi kali ini, Karen melihat versi lain dari Ny. Nial, versi yang cantik.

Karen beralih memandang ayahnya yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Marah, perasaan itu yang ia rasakan ketika memandang wajah ayahnya, ia yakin sang ayah tak memiliki salah apapun yang dapat membuatnya marah seakan ingin meledak. Ia kembali menatap kepergian Ny. Nial, entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa rasa marah atau lebih tepat disebut dendam itu milik Ny. Nial. Ia berlari dengan cepat mengejar wanita itu dan mencoba menghalanginya, tapi ketika ia telah di hadapannya dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan, Ny. Nial tiba-tiba saja berjalan menembus tubuhnya dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Karen terpaku di tempatnya, terkejut dengan sederetan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya, terbakar, melewati lorong gelap dan sampai ke rumah lamanya, sekarang seseorang berjalan menembus dirinya. Karen berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang terletak di sudut ruangan, memandang lekat ke arah cermin itu mencoba mencari bayangannya. Tidak ada apapun yang ia lihat, hanya sebuah cermin yang memantulkan isi ruangan, tidak dengan ia di dalamnya. Ingatannya membawanya tepat ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai rumah itu dan tembok hijau muda, ia sadar bahwa ia tak membukanya dengan menggerakkan jarinya mengikuti simbol di lukisan, tapi dengan menembusnya dan yang membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai ke ujung lorong bukanlah dengan langkah yang cepat tapi dengan melayang seakan kakinya memang tidak menapak. Karen mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia sudah menjadi hantu, dan kebakaran tadi telah menewaskannya.

Lamunannya terganggu karena lingkungan tempatnya berada tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi interior sebuah mobil. Karen merasa duduk di kursi penumpang-meskipun ia yakin kalau ia sebenarnya hanya melayang di atasnya-tepat di sebelah kursi kemudi. Ny. Nial berada di sebelahnya tengah mencengkram kuat-kuat setir seakan ingin mematahkannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan membawa mobilnya melintasi jalanan Eenhil dengan kecepatan yang membuat jarum _speedometer_ mobilnya seakan ingin keluar dari jalurnya atau berputar berlawanan. Karen menatapi wajah Ny. Nial, ia merasakan apa yang wanita itu rasakan. Perasaan marah kepada seseorang yang teramat sangat hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak, mengerang atau bahkan menangis tanpa air mata. Air mata tak sanggup lagi keluar dari matanya karena baginya menangis membuatnya semakin memuakkan di mata pria itu. Air mata terlalu baik untuk merespon segala perlakuan Will padanya, harus ada sesuatu yang membuat Will menyesal dan berlutut memohon ampun padanya. Pikiran Ny. Nial mulai berputar liar ke hal-hal yang mengerikan bahkan Karen tak sanggup mendeskripsikannya.

Sebelum Karen berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan wanita itu membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan kecepatan yang semakin menggila, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar klasik yang dilindungi pagar tinggi nan kokoh. Langkah Ny. Nial terbentuk dengan cepat melintasi setiap ruangan, akhirnya kaki-kaki bertahtakan sepatu bertumit tebal itu berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu putih berukir abstrak, diputarnya pelan kenop pintu hingga pintu itu benar-benar terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan besar yang berisi tiga buah rak yang penuh dengan buku yang tersusun rapi dan tingginya hampir menyentuh langit-langit bahkan lebarnya hampir selebar dinding, mereka menempel sempurna di dinding ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja kerja berwarna cokelat tua dan kursi putar berwarna hitam, sedangkan di atas meja terdapat tumpukan kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapi dengan tinggi berbeda-beda.

Kursi hitam itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat menampakkan seorang pria dengan usia sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan yang tengah duduk di sana, pria itu berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi meja sambil melemparkan tatapan lembut ke arah Ny. Nial. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang teramat manis hingga membuat wanita di hadapannya merasa mual. Pria itu berdehem sebentar, "Selamat sore, Lorraine. Aku sudah mengira kau akan datang."

Lorraine membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan itu melembut. Ia menghela napas sesaat dan berusaha membuang semua keraguannya.

"Tn. Jonathan Nial, ayo kita menikah." Pria di hadapannya tampak bahagia mendengar ajakan yang dianggapnya sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya kepada wanita itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Pernikahan itu berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan dikaruniai dua orang anak laki-laki. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Jonathan tak pula dirasakan Lorraine, menikahi Jonathan hanyalah jalan menuju tujuannya, menggunakan Jonathan sebagai alat untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Will.

Sebagai seorang wanita yang menyandang nama Nial di belakang namanya, ia bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menjatuhkan pria itu. Siapa tak mengenal keluarga Nial, keluarga terkaya di Eenhil Center. Bodohnya putra mereka pewaris tunggal semua kekayaan itu jatuh cinta pada Lorraine yang hatinya hanya terpaut pada William Ringer.

* * *

><p>Malam yang begitu sunyi, binatang malam terlalu malas untuk menyenandungkan suaranya, bintangpun terlalu malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya bahkan cahaya bulan hanya mengintip sedikit di balik awan. Derap lagkah beberapa orang berseragam serba hitam memecah kesunyian, mereka bergerak cepat menembus malam dan menyebar mengelilingi sebuah rumah, satu orang mengomando yang lain untuk masuk menerobos rumah itu. Teriakan anak perempuan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi mengawasi akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah memasuki rumah. Sebuah seringaian mengerikan muncul di wajah cantiknya ketika melihat pria yang dulu ia cintai meringsut ketakutan sambil memeluk putri kecilnya yang tampak tak bergerak.<p>

"Lorraine, apa maumu?" Wanita itu tak menjawab, seringaiannya berganti menjadi tatapan sedih. Pria itu yang memaksanya melakukan ini.

"Lakukan seperti rencana!" Lorraine berbalik setelah memberikan perintahnya pada orang-orang itu. Ia menghela napas berat setelah mendengar suara perlawanan terakhir William Ringer.

"Andai saja kau tak pernah melontarkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan padaku, hal ini takkan terjadi, Will." Gumamnya sebelum membawa mobilnya menjauhi rumah yang sudah kehilangan penghuninya.

Sayangnya, salah satu orang suruhan Lorraine menghianatinya dan mengadu kepada Jonathan. Kemarahan Jonathan membuat Lorraine harus melepas posisinya sebagai anggota keluarga Nial dan rela menghabiskan separuh hidupnya di balik dinginnya sel penjara. Hidup menderita di dalam sana membuat Lorraine kehilangan kecantikannya dan ia mendapatkan kembali tubuh gemuk yang sangat dibencinya ketika masih bersekolah dulu.

Waktu tak terasa berlalu dan Lorraine telah menghabiskan masa tahanannya. Mendengar bahwa putri dari William Ringer masih hidup membuat dendamnya kembali berkobar seperti api yang siap membakar apa saja jika mendekat padanya. Ia mencari ke segala tempat dan akhirnya menemukan Karen Ringer di sebuah panti asuhan di dekat perbatasan Eenhil Center dan Eenhil Utara. Dengan menyembunyikan indentitasnya, Lorraine mengadopsi Karen dan seorang anak perempuan lain bernama Clara Haderson. Wanita itu berusaha membalaskan dendamnya pada pria yang dulu memenuhi setiap celah di hatinya dan menjadikan hidup Karen menderita dengan tinggal bersamanya. Clara Haderson terpaksa ia adopsi karena Karen tak ingin berpisah dengan anak itu, jika Lorraine ingin membawa Karen maka ia harus membawa Clara juga.

Merasa terhormat dengan statusnya dulu sebagai istri Jonathan Nial, Lorraine tak ingin melepaskan nama itu begitu saja dan memaksa Karen dan Clara untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Nial di belakang namanya.

Lorraine tak menyangka dua orang putranya datang menemuinya dan menyatakan akan tinggal bersama ibu mereka karena diusir sang ayah. Saat dua putranya bercerita mengenai alasan mereka diusir dari istana keluarga Nial, Lorraine menambah satu orang lagi dalam daftar orang yang paling dibencinya, Jonathan Nial.

* * *

><p>Melihat kejadian itu tepat di depan matanya membuat Karen berpikir marah atau dendam yang sebelumnya ia yakini adalah milik Lorraine Nial, kini beralih menjadi miliknya. Marah atas perlakuan Lorraine yang membunuh ayahnya dan membuatnya harus hidup sebagai yatim piatu yang tinggal menderita di panti asuhan.<p>

Karen berada di dalam rumah masa kecilnya dan berdiri di depan cermin yang masih tak menampakkan bayangannya. Perlahan ia melihat kemunculan dirinya di dalam cermin dan berlanjut dengan kemunculan perabotan-perabotan rumah Lorraine yang mulai menempati tempatnya semula dan semua itu berakhir dengan kemunculan Lorraine yang tengah menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Cahaya kemerahan yang keluar dari sepasang mata Karen perlahan memudar dan luka goresan abstrak di wajahnya lama-kelamaan menghilang. Karen menarik napas dalam-dalam saat semua ia rasa kembali seperti sedia kala. Tatapannya yang tajam memaksa Lorraine mundur dan akhirnya terpojok di dinding dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau pembunuh!" Suara Karen tersekat dan itu bagai sambaran petir bagi Lorraine. Clara yang tengah mengintip di balik pintu kamar ikut terkejut.

Karen tak peduli mengapa semua kejadian aneh menimpanya dan tak peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya karena jika ia berpikir ia sudah mati dan menjadi hantu lalu pergi ke masa lalu, maka mengapa ia masih kembali ke rumah itu dan berhadapan dengan Lorraine sama seperti terakhir kali ia ingat. Satu hal yang penting baginya, bahwa semua kejadian aneh itu membawanya pada kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan, pembunuhan ayahnya oleh wanita yang selama ini tinggal seatap dengannya.

Karen tak dapat menguasai dirinya, sebuah kursi tamu di sebelahnya menjadi sasaran, ia mengangkat kursi itu tinggi-tinggi dan siap melemparkannya ke arah Lorraine yang meringkuk ketakutan. Kursi itu akan menghantam tubuh Lorraine jika saja tidak direbut oleh salah satu putra Lorraine dan putra yang lain menahan amukan Karen.

"Kurung dia bersama adiknya!" Perintah Lorraine.

"Kau akan mati, pembunuh. Kau akan mati di tanganku… Lihat saja!" Karen berteriak tak terkendali, ia mengerang merasakan seakan ada paku-paku tajam menusuki jantungnya, seiring dengan perlawanannya untuk lepas dari cengkraman putra tertua Lorraine dan kenyataan yang membuatnya sesak seakan sesuatu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Karen dan Clara di seret menuju ruang bawah tanah dan dikurung di dalam sebuah gudang sempit yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Mereka sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi keras pintu gudang yang ditutup dengan sentakan yang disengaja oleh kedua putra Lorraine dan kemudian tertawa mengejek di luar sana. Clara mencegah Karen untuk mengedor pintu atau berteriak-teriak atau menangis sambil menghancurkan isi gudang atau semacamnya yang hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga, ia meraih jemari Karen dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian memeluk _kakak_ perempuannya itu mencoba membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya ketenangan akan membuat mereka berpikir jernih bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini tanpa ketahuan. Pasti ada cara untuk keluar meskipun bukan saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Britt. Kenapa buru-buru?"<p>

"Kan masih lama masuknya."

Joey dan Nancy berusaha menghalangi Brittany yang sedikit berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas mereka. Brittany berhenti sebentar lalu menatap anggota segengnya bergantian.

"Pagi juga Joey. Aku ada urusan sedikit. Jika kalian ingin ke kantin duluan, pergi saja, oke." Brittany sedikit menggeser kedua gadis itu dengan menggerakkan jemari lentiknya dan bodohnya kedua gadis itu menurut.

Brittany kembali berlenggok menghentak-hentakan sepasang kakinya yang ber_wedges _di sepanjang koridor bagaikan berjalan di atas _catwalk _dan tak peduli dengan tatapan kagum para cowok yang berpapasan dengannya. Brittany masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri bangku Max kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Max berdiri lalu berjalan mengikutinya menuju bangku milik Grace. Ketika kedua sejoli itu berdiri di hadapan mereka, Grace dan Zura saling memasang ekspresi seakan bertanya 'ada apa? Kalian ingin membicarakan masalah kemarin?'. Aneh sekali si Grace bisa berekspresi begitu, di mana ekspresi patungnya yang biasa?

"Kita perlu bicara," Brittany memandang sekeliling dan melihat kelas 'berantakan' seperti biasanya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "tapi tidak di sini."

Grace dan Zura berjalan di belakang sepasang kekasih itu. Grace mendesis ketika melihat genggaman Britt yang semakin erat pada Max, sedangkan Zura hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya. Mereka sampai di belakang sebuah gedung perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Hmm… Oke, aku tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan kalian karena itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Aku mengalami kejadian aneh kemarin dan aku seperti merasakan perasaan ibuku lalu aku melihat semuanya, jadi…," Brittany menggantung kata-katanya.

"Jadi…?" Zura mengikuti nada menggantung Brittany.

Brittany menghela napas, kemudian menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya bergantian, "Aku akan mengikuti takdir itu."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Zura berbinar, sekarang dia punya tiga Vlaker tinggal beberapa orang yang belum ia ketahui jumlahnya.

"Hanya jika Maxy ikut." Brittany menatap kekasihnya yang membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tingkah mereka membuat Grace kembali mendesis lalu membuang muka cemburunya.

"Tentu saja, Britt. Kita akan melakukannya bersama." Max membuat senyum manis Brittany merekah sempurna.

"Dan…," Brittany beralih kembali menatap Grace dan Zura, "jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa ayahku meninggal karena hal magis itu atau karena aku dilahirkan," Brittany menunduk dan memasang ekspresi bahwa ia tak suka membicarakan hal ini, "dia benar-benar meninggal karena menjalankan tugasnya."

"Maaf, Britt. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya…," Zura menghentikan kata-katanya setelah melihat Brittany semakin menunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau membicarakannya lagi."

Max kembali mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih dengan menggenggam jemarinya berharap ia kembali bisa mengalirkan ketenangan yang ia miliki untuk sekadar membuat Brittany merasa lebih baik.

* * *

><p>Sebelum berpisah dari pembicaraan mereka di belakang perpustakaan, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di rumah Brittany setelah jadwal kuliah mereka selesai, dan di sanalah mereka berada. Karena koneksi yang dimiliki ibunya, Brittany berhasil mendapatkan nama-nama Vlaker seangkatan ayahnya. Dengan nama-nama itu tentu pencarian para Vlaker yang belum diketahui akan lebih mudah, barangkali mereka mempunyai anak-anak yang ditakdirkan sebagai pewaris mereka. Betapa senangnya Zura atas bantuan Brittany yang dulu dianggapnya hanya cewek manja yang tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berdandan.<p>

Brittany meletakkan buku berat dan besar itu di atas meja bundar yang di kelilingi oleh kursi-kursi yang sedang mereka duduki saat ini. Angin yang berhembus lembut di taman belakang rumah keluarga Clarkson membelai helaian rambut Brittany yang kini di tata lurus, ia membuka lebar-lebar buku itu dan mencari deretan nama Vlaker di dekat nama sang ayah. Ketika ia menemukannya dan membalik buku itu menghadap ketiga orang lainnya, Zura dengan cepat mencatat sederet nama itu di buku catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

"Jangan salah sangka! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membantu kalian, aku hanya ingin urusanku dengan semua ini cepat selesai." Brittany berusaha kembali menjaga _image_nya, ia tak mau dibilang sudah berteman dengan anak-anak _nerd _sehingga dianggap baik sekali mau membantu mereka.

"Oh, Britt. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih." Setidaknya Zura tak mau peduli meski Brittany mencoba mengeluarkan aura _queen bee_nya kali ini.

"Kita mulai dari mana? Vlaker ke-7, Fiona Ringer, Larissa Hilson, Robert Clarkson, Griffin Alexander, Damian Banevolt…" Max membaca sederet nama -nama mendiang Vlaker, beberapa dari nama-nama itu di sertai data pribadi. Ia berhenti ketika menemukan nama ayahnya di sana.

"Maxy?" Max hanya menjawab nada khawatir Brittany dengan tersenyum kecil dan memasang ekspresi 'aku tidak apa-apa'.

"Kita mungkin sudah tahu tiga orang dari mereka, ya, orang tua kalian. Hm… Ada empat orang lagi yang belum kita ketahui. Britt, Max, apa ada keluarga kalian yang mengenal mereka?" Zura mulai bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ibuku mengenal keluarga Ringer karena telah mengurus masalah mereka. Masalah yang mengerikan. Kalian ingat tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu yang tersangkanya ternyata adalah istri pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Nial, keluarga terkaya di Eenhil Center?" Brittany bercerita dengan sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya agar para pendengarnya lebih penasaran.

"Korban pembunuhan itu adalah suami dari salah satu Vlaker, Fiona Ringer. Dan putri mereka yang awalnya dikira sudah meninggal ternyata masih hidup dan dikirim ke panti asuhan. Tapi lebih tepatnya ibuku tidak tahu. Mungkin kita bisa mulai mencari di panti asuhan yang ada di Eenhil Center." Mereka terlihat setuju atas usul Brittany.

"Oke, Fiona Ringer ceklis." Zura membuat tanda centang dengan pena merah di sebelah nama Fiona Ringer dalam buku catatannya, kemudian matanya beralih ke nama-nama Vlaker yang lain. "Selanjutnya Griffin Alexander, Christie Meddylinn dan Nicholas Meddylinn. Meddylinn? Mereka satu keluarga?" Zura mulai membaca sederetan data pribadi dua Vlaker dengan nama belakang yang sama. Dan dia menemukan bahwa mereka memang sepasang saudara kembar yang menjadi Vlaker dari ayah mereka. Dia juga menemukan hal yang setidaknya akan membuat pencarian mereka berjalan lebih mudah, mereka tak perlu mencari anak dari kedua Vlaker itu karena keduanya meninggal dalam tugas sebelum menikah.

"Tersisa Griffin Alexander, dalam data pribadinya hanya tertulis bahwa ia menikahi seorang wanita bernama Adelia Rosie dan memiliki dua orang anak kembar laki-laki, di sini tidak tertulis mengenai alamat ataupun asal mereka. Jadi bagaimana?" Zura menatap ketiga lawan bicaranya, menunggu salah satu dari mereka memberikan pendapat atau semuanya juga boleh.

"Rosie, nama itu seperti familiar." Max terus mengetuk-ngetuk kertas bertinta itu dengan telunjuknya tepat di atas nama Adelia Rosie, berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seakan merasa ada lampu bulat bagai neon menyala terang di kepalanya, ia berlari melintasi bagian dalam rumah keluarga Clarkson menuju motornya yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Ada urusan. Kita bertemu besok di belakang perpustakaan." Bahkan teriakan sang kekasih dan tatapan heran dua cewek lainya hanya dijawabnya singkat, selanjutnya hanya deruan mesin motornya yang terdengar semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p>Max terus melajukan motornya dan berusaha menyalip kendaraan apapun yang berada di depannya, seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk membuktikan dugaannya tentang si Rosie. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergerbang tinggi dengan cat berwarna gelap, dengan tak sabaran ia memuka gerbang yang tidak dikunci sang pemilik itu. Membunyikan bel berulang kali hingga pintu coklat di hadapannya terbuka, ia melewati begitu saja si pembuka pintu yang terus mengomel atas tingkah Max yang tak seperti biasanya.<p>

Ia kembali bertemu dengan pintu cokelat yang sedikit berbeda dengan pintu sebelumnya, ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan berlari ke hadapan sebuah lukisan di dalam ruangan.

"Max, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Memarkir motormu sembarangan, tak menutup kembali pintu gerbang dan…"

"Mom." Max memotong perkataan si pembuka pintu yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Apa?" Sang ibu terdengar sedikit malas menanggapi putranya.

"Ini… Lukisan karya Rosie A, benarkan?!" Max menatap lukisan bunga mawar yang sebagian kelopaknya berwarna merah dan sebagian lagi berwarna hitam, batang berdurinya dicat berwarna hijau tua yang beberapa bagiannya dibuat seakan terkelupas, dan daunnya jatuh berguguran. Lukisan yang terlihat memancarkan aura misterius itu tergantung di dinding kamar ibunya

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Sang ibu berjalan mendekati Max dan ikut menatapi lukisan itu.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya, Mom?"

"Tentu." Ny. Banevolt menjawab dengan sedikit anggukan.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Dan si TBC akhirnya muncul juga, FF ini entah masih layak atau tidak, tapi setidaknya harus aku lanjutkan… sempat mikir mau hapus ni ff tapi gara-gara ada review dari <strong>akaisora hikari**, aku mengurungkannya dan akhirnya aku lanjutkan. **

**Terima kasih pada "Goddess Boot Camp" karya Tera Linn Childs, karena aku tidak terlalu tahu nama-nama barat jadi aku menggunakan nama-nama yang ada di novel itu dengan sedikit penambahan.**

**Terima kasih kepada readers yang masih sudi membaca, dan reviewnya sangat berarti demi kelangsungan ekosistem-?-ff ini…**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan secepatnya tapi tidak menutup kemugkinan di publishnya enam bulan ke depan. /maaf lagi sibuk kuliah bentar lagi /itu mulu alasan lo/**

**Typo berserakan, mohon dimaafkan. Akhirul kalam, wassalam…**

**Salam AVATAR**

**Salam VLAKER ^^**


	6. Rescue

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 6 "Rescue"**

Brittany mencocokkan tulisan yang ada di kertas yang ia pegang dengan tulisan yang tertera di gerbang sebuah gedung yang mirip sekolah di depannya. "St. Loris McLaughlin. Benar ini tempatnya."

Setelah menggali informasi dari sang ibu yang awalnya mencoba menyembunyikan fakta mengenai panti asuhan tempat putri William Ringer pernah tinggal, Brittany akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan alamat panti asuhan itu dan di sinilah mereka berempat sekarang. Setelah beberapa kali membunyikan bel, gerbang itupun terbuka.

"Selamat datang di St. Loris McLaughlin." Sambut seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan gaun selutut berlengan pendek yang sedikit usang dan bagian depannya ditutupi dengan celemek bersulam bunga, ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa merah muda yang tampak tak terawat dan beberapa bagiannya sudah harus diperbaiki ,di depan sofa terdapat sebuah meja bulat dari kayu yang permukaannya sudah tak rata.

Brittany menyentuh pinggiran sofa dengan jari kelingkingnya dan merasakan debu tebal menempel di ujung jarinya. Hampir saja ia menolak ajakan duduk wanita itu kalau saja Zura tak langsung menariknya menjatuhkan bokong ke sofa yang tak lagi empuk, Brittany meringis. Sedangkan tamu lain merasa tak ada masalah dengan sofa jika dibandingkan tujuan mereka datang ke sana.

Zura berdehem membuka pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba si wanita paruh baya mengartikan deheman Zura sebagai teguran baginya karena tidak menawarkan minum pada tamunya. "Ah, maaf dimana sopan santunku. Tunggu sebentar!"

"Oh, tidak perlu repot Nyonya, kami hanya…"

Si wanita masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu dengan mengabaikan Zura yang berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu kembali dengan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat 4 gelas kecil transparan berisi teh yang isinya bergerak-gerak seakan ingin tumpah ketika wanita itu berjalan dan di belakangnya terlihat seorang gadis remaja yang kira-kira berusia 13 tahun yang juga membawa nampan berisi kue-kue kering. Si wanita meletakkan tehnya di depan masing-masing tamu dan nampan berisi kue kering di letakkan di tengah-tengah meja. Wanita paruh baya mengisyaratkan si gadis untuk kembali ke dalam sebelum ia menarik kursi kayu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk dan duduk di atasnya kemudian tersenyum memamerkan gigi kuningnya yang tak terawatt.

"Maaf, Nyonya…?"

"Sienna Taylor. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama belakang. Aku adalah ketua yayasan ini."

"Ny. Taylor, sebelumnya kami meminta maaf karena menyita waktumu, tujuan kami ke sini adalah untuk mengetahui tentang seorang anak perempuan yang pernah tinggal di sini, anak perempuan itu bernama Karen Ringer." Max mengutarakan tujuan mereka dan membuat senyum di wajah Ny. Taylor menghilang tapi tak berlangsung lama senyum itu kembali terlihat setelah beberapa detik. Grace yang semula tak begitu peduli tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan perubahan ekspresi wanita itu.

"Karen Ringer? Nama anak perempuan yang pernah tinggal di sini… Hm…," Ny. Taylor mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan matanya dialihkan ke langit-langit seolah-olah mencoba mengingat nama yang baru saja disebutkan tamunya. "sepertinya ada, tapi aku perlu data untuk memastikannya. Kalian tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Ny. Taylor kembali masuk tapi kali ini ke ruangan yang berbeda, ruangan lain di seberang ruangan yang tadi ia masuki, langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terletak vas bunga dan sebuah telepon rumah. Ny. Taylor meraih gagang telepon dan memutar angka yang nampaknya sudah ia hapal, wajah ramah yang semula ia perlihatkan sekarang berganti menjadi wajah cemas.

"Ha..lo." Suaranya bergetar kala menjawab sapaan dari telepon. "Ada yang mencari anak itu. Empat orang. Baik, saya mengerti." Ia segera mengakhiri percakapannya dan beralih ke sebuah lemari kayu yang berada di samping meja kecil tadi, ia mencari dokumen-dokumen mengenai Karen Ringer dan setelah menemukannya, ia menutup pintu lemari perlahan dan mengubah ekspresi cemasnya menjadi ekspresi seperti semula.

Ny. Taylor meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas meja di depan para tamunya setelah menyingkirkan gelas-gelas teh dan piring kue yang hampir kosong. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah berwarna kekuningan dan akhirnya berhenti di lembar yang berisi data-data Karen Ringer.

"Karen Ringer ini yang kalian maksud?"

Brittany sedikit menunduk untuk melihat lebih dekat dan membaca singkat data diri yang tertera dalam lembar itu sebelum ia mengangguk menyatakan bahwa memang inilah Karen Ringer yang mereka cari.

"Kami bermaksud meminta alamat orang yang mengadopsi Karen Ringer, Nyonya. Jadi bolehkah kami mendapatkannya?" Max kembali mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa kalian menginginkan alamat orang tersebut?"

Mereka berempat saling pandang, mereka lupa menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ny. Taylor ini. Belum waktunya untuk berkata jujur.

Merasa ketiga orang lain memandanginya dan seakan berkata 'hanya kau yang pandai mengarang cerita untuk menjawab ini' Zura akhirnya mengambil alih setelah ia menghela napas sambil berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Nyonya.. Hm.. Kami ingin mencari anggota baru untuk _club _luar angkasa kami, dan salah seorang teman mengatakan bahwa Karen sangat ahli dalam hal-hal mengenai luar angkasa, teman kami tersebut juga mengatakan bahwa Karen pernah tinggal di panti asuhan ini tapi karena ia telah diadopsi, teman kami tak tahu dimana alamatnya jadi karena kami tak bisa menghubunginya dan akhirnya kami meminta alamat orang yang mengadopsi Karen Ringer pada Nyonya. Ya, begitulah, Ny. Taylor." Zura menghembuskan napas leganya karena sudah merasa berhasil mengarang cerita yang entah bagaimana terselip di otaknya.

"Hanya karena itu? Memangnya kalian tidak memiliki teman lain yang kalian kenal yang hebat dalam mata pelajaran luar angkasa, kenapa harus mencari jauh-jauh?" Selidik Ny. Taylor.

Zura berdehem mencoba menjawab pertanyaan menyelidik Ny. Taylor, tapi cepat dicegah dengan jawaban Brittany.

"Kami tak ingin anggota yang sembarangan, Ny. Taylor. Tentu saja anggota _club_ kami harus sangat ahli dan kaya, kudengar Karen Ringer diadospsi oleh orang yang punya harta melimpah, dan otomatis dia paling layak masuk _club _luar angkasa kami."

Max sedikit menyenggol lengan Brittany, tapi tak diduga Ny. Taylor malah tertawa atas jawaban yang diberikan Brittany dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi langsung menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat orang tua angkat Karen Ringer. Tanpa mau berbasa-basi lagi mereka berempat pamit dari panti asuhan St. Loris McLaughlin.

Mobil berwarna putih milik Brittany yang membawa ketiga Vlaker dan satu orang _ firebender _melaju menuju alamat yang diberikan Ny. Taylor. Di dalam mobil, Grace terlihat suram, manik hijaunya bergerak-gerak dan membuat penglihatannya terganggu, Grace mencoba menutup matanya tapi justru bayangan hitam yang baru-baru ini menghilang kini kembali muncul, sayap hitamnya mengepak-ngepak, mata merahnya yang menyala menatap Grace dengan bumbu intimidasi, jari-jarinya yang dihiasi kuku-kuku panjang, hitam dan tajam, seakan siap mencekik leher Grace atau menarik lepas jantung dari rongga dadanya. Tetapi saat Grace hampir kehabisan napas karena ketakutan, bayangan lain hadir menggantikan sosok hitam tadi yang entah hilang kemana, bayangan seorang gadis yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan rambut coklat panjang yang menutupi sebagian punggung dan lengannya, ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna biru muda dan tanpa alas kaki. Si gadis berdiri dan menyingkap rambut coklatnya menampakkan wajahnya yang tersenyum ke arah Grace, senyum yang begitu manis. Grace membalas senyum itu. Tapi sosok bersayap hitam kembali muncul dan berdiri di depan sang gadis, si gadis terlihat marah dan mencoba meraih _hoodie _yang menutupi wajah si mata merah, tapi sebelum gadis itu berhasil menyentuhnya, sayap hitam besarnya dengan cepat mengurung si gadis dan seketika mereka berdua menghilang meninggalkan Grace yang merasa oksigen di sekitarnya mulai menipis.

Grace membuka matanya dan melihat wajah panik Zura yang terus memanggil namanya. Grace memandang sekeliling dan menyadari dimana ia berada, ia melihat ke depan dan menemukan Brittany yang memandangnya sedikit khawatir-hanya sedikit, bahkan Grace bisa menghitungnya dengan jari-dan wajah Max dari kaca spion yang hanya sekilas meliriknya sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

"Kau kenapa, Grace?" Nada panik Zura mendominasi suaranya.

"Apa kita perlu menepi? Mungkin Grace sedikit merasa pusing karena aku membawa mobil terlalu kencang." Ternyata Max tak _secuek_ yang Grace kira, ia sangka perhatiannya hanya sekadar lirikan dari kaca spion.

Grace hanya menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan mereka agar tidak perlu khawatir karena ia mungkin hanya mimpi buruk. Meskipun Grace yakin apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah mimpi melainkan sebuah pesan yang ia tak tahu artinya.

Mobilpun berhenti di tepi jalanan yang nampak lengang dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Satu persatu mereka keluar dari mobil dan memandangi sebuah rumah sederhana tempat orang tua angkat Karen Ringer tinggal. Max membunyikan bel beberapa kali dan pintupun terbuka, seorang wanita gemuk di pertengahan 40 tahunan menyambut mereka.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Lorraine Nial." Sapa Zura dengan bantuan kertas di tangannya.

Ny. Nial tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Zura kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Grace mengikuti ketiga orang lainnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika bayangan gadis cantik berambut coklat yang tersenyum kembali muncul dan seketika kembali menghilang karena teguran seseorang.

"Hei, Nak. Kenapa berdiri di situ? Duduklah di sini."

Grace melihat tepat di manik abu-abu Ny. Nial dan bayangan gadis itu kembali muncul kali ini dengan ekspresi marah seperti berhadapan dengan si sosok hitam. Grace menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah itu, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan dugaan sementaranya. Ia membalas ajakan duduk Ny. Nial dengan tersenyum dan duduk di samping Brittany.

Grace tak langsung melupakan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling mencari kemungkinan adanya _spirit_ yang berkeliaran di tempat itu. Grace menemukan satu sedang bermain di dekat pintu kamar di seberang tangga._ Spirit_ itu menoleh ke arah Grace dan menghampirinya, Grace mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang _spirit_ yang terlihat imut dengan wujud transparan, mata hitam bagaikan kacang pipe berkedip-kedip karena tak percaya ada yang bisa melihatnya selain di Kota Republik, telinganya yang panjang yang ia gunakan sebagai sayap untuk terbang, kaki-kakinya yang kecil melayang di udara dan tubuhnya yang didominasi warna merah muda.

^Kenapa?^ Suaranya hanya bagaikan hembusan angin bagi yang lain tapi tidak bagi Grace yang dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara _spirit_ ini adalah suara _spirit_ terimut yang pernah Grace dengar, kemungkinan di rumah ini ada anak kecil sehingga membuat _spirit_ seimut ini berkunjung.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Grace yang dapat melihat atau mendengar sosok _spirit _ itu, Zurapun bisa melakukannya karena ia warga Kota Eenhil, hanya saja ia berusaha mengabaikannya karena kali ini ia tak ingin melewatkan perbincangan dengan Ny. Nial, mungkin saja mereka dapat langsung bertemu dengan Karen.

^Apa kau tau siapa pemilik rumah ini?^ Grace berkomunikasi dengan cara berbagi pikiran dengan sang _spirit_.

^Tentu saja, wanita yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temanmu adalah pemiliknya.^

^Apakah kau mengenal Karen Ringer?^

^Tentu, dia adalah kakak Clara, tetapi dia jarang di rumah.^

^Clara?^

^Ya, anak kecil yang membuatku datang ke sini.^

^Apa kau tahu dimana mereka sekarang?^

^Mereka di bawa ke ruang bawah tanah, sepertinya mereka di hukum karena wanita menyeramkan di depanmu itu sangat membenci mereka.^

^Bagaimana jika kau membagi sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kau tak perlu menceritakannya panjang lebar, kau hanya perlu membuka pikiranmu padaku. Bagaimana?^

^Baiklah, lagi pula aku lelah, kau terlalu banyak bertanya.^

Grace mencoba mengamati gambaran-gambaran kejadian yang terjadi di rumah itu hingga bagaimana Karen dan adiknya dikurung di ruang bawah tanah-dalam waktu yang sangat singkat hanya beberapa detik. Grace tahu percuma berbasa-basi dengan wanita iblis di depannya, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Zura untuk mengikutinya.

"Hey, Nak. Kau mau kemana?"

"Ya ampun, kenapa lagi si anak _Nerd _itu? Mau apa lagi dia? Sungguh merepotkan." Brittany mengomel sambil mengikuti langkah yang lain menyusul Grace dan Zura.

Mereka menuruni sebuah tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Grace berhenti di depan sebuah kurungan, *Mereka ada di dalam.* Isyaratnya pada Zura.

Kening Zura berkerut. "Mereka siapa? Karen? Atau siapa?"

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun." Teriak Ny. Nial berusaha menghalangi Grace yang ingin membuka kurungan itu.

"Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan, Nyonya?" Zura maju selangkah di depan Ny. Nial.

"Pergi kalian dari rumahku!"

"Tidak sebelum kami tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik pintu kurungan ini."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Pergilah anak-anak kurang ajar!" Ny. Nial kembali berteriak dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

Tiba-tiba gedoran pintu kurungan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ny. Nial semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu kurungan dan menggenggam erat kunci kurungan yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya. Zura tak mau menahannya lagi, ia keluarkan pengendalian apinya dan membuat sebuah bola api yang siap ia lemparkan kapan saja ke arah Ny. Nial, tapi wanita gemuk itu tak sedikitpun mengubah posisinya meski sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran _firebender _di hadapannya.

"Ada orang di dalam sana, Nyonya. Dan anda mengurung mereka bagai binatang_. _Sekarang demi keselamatan anda, lebih baik anda menyingkir."

"TIDAK AKAN."

Zura menggeram, "Baiklah, tapi maaf jika kami melakukan ini," disimpannya kembali bola apinya kemudian ia merebut dengan paksa kunci kurungan dari Ny. Nial dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Grace. Dengan bantuan Max, Zura menggeser wanita itu hingga berpindah dari posisinya di depan kurungan dan dengan sedikit semburan api dan hentakan, lingkaran api mengelilingi Ny. Nial membuatnya tak mampu bergeser meski hanya satu senti. Wanita itu mengeluarkan segala macam umpatan dari mulutnya berusaha agar anak-anak itu mengeluarkannya dari lingkaran api yang mengurungnya, sesekali ia berteriak memanggil-manggil nama dua orang yang mungkin adalah kedua putranya, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya mereka muncul saat ibu mereka membutuhkan mereka tanpa dipanggil.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kurungan, Grace segera membuka kurungan itu dan menemukan dua orang di dalamnya tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Zura mengulurkan tangan dan Karen menyambutnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Karen tersenyum kepada para penyelamatnya dan membuat Grace sadar bahwa bayangan gadis yang sebelumnya ia lihat adalah Karen.

* * *

><p>"Aku? Vlaker?" Nada terkejut menguar dari mulut Karen.<p>

"Ya, kau bagian dari kami. Berbanggalah!" Brittany yang semula berbicara di telepon dengan ibunya-mengenai penangkapan Ny. Nial atas pelanggaran hak asasi-tiba-tiba menghampiri Karen, Zura dan Clara yang tengah berbicara serius mengenai kedatangan mereka dan identitas Karen yang sebenarnya. Sementara Max baru bergabung dengan mereka setelah membawa para polisi ke rumah Ny. Nial. Dan Grace, ia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sambil mengawasi keempat orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu tanpa bermaksud bergabung dengan mereka.

Mata Grace sebenarnya hanya terpaku pada Karen, ia mencoba mencari tahu apa hubungannya Karen dengan sosok hitam bermata merah, kenapa mereka bisa muncul bersamaan di penglihatan Grace. Karen menoleh ke arahnya, manik hijau Grace bertemu dengan manik merah milik Karen. Grace merasa tercekat seperti sesuatu tersangkut di tenggorokannya, mata itu adalah mata merah menyala milik sosok hitam yang muncul di penglihatannya. Tatapan Karen membuat Grace harus berpegang pada kenop pintu agar tetap bisa berdiri, entah kenapa ia merasa kedua kakinya meleleh dan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya seiring dengan tatapan gadis itu. Napasnya tersengal, ia mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin memenuhi rongga dadanya yang seakan terbakar oleh tatapan menyala milik Karen. Telinganya berdengung hebat ditambah bisikan-bisikan aneh yang entah datang dari mana mengacaukan seluruh indranya sebelum ia merasa kepalanya membentur sesuatu dan pada akhirnya semuanya gelap.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Note: "…" dialog biasa, *…* bahasa isyarat, ^…^ dialog dengan spirit<strong>

**Woah.. masih berani apdet juga gua, setelah sekian lama hilang entah dimana rimbanya. Maaf para reader yang masih sudi membaca FF ini dan karena kepanjangan jadi harus di cut di sini…Terima kasih juga jika masih ada yang mau menyempatkan membaca dan merifiu… Maaf sekali lagi belum bisa munculin Korra dkk dan alurnya berjalan lambat seperti siput yang lagi nahan ngantuk…Karena rasa bersalah saya, Next Chap akan dipublish segera karena tinggal poses editing…**

… **Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H ^O^ mohon maaf lahir dan batin…**

**Salam Avatar**

**Salam Vlaker**


	7. The Twins

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 7 "The Twins"**

Grace mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam retinanya. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling sebelum akhirnya berhenti di wajah khawatir Zura. Grace mencoba bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersandar, ia kembali melihat sekeliling dan menyadari tempatnya berada adalah kamarnya. Ia kemudian memandangi empat orang yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari kasurnya, gadis berambut coklat yang menunduk menyita penuh perhatian Grace hingga mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sudah sangat sering Zura ajukan padanya. Grace ingat apa yang membuat ia tak sadarkan diri: Karen dan sosok hitam bermata merah.

Karen menegakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya langsung bertumbukan dengan pandangan Grace. Grace menahan napas, tapi dimana mata merah yang hampir membuatnya mati sesak napas? Dimana mata merah yang membuatnya merasa sedang di planet lain tanpa oksigen? Dimana mata merah bagai nyala api yang membakar kakinya hingga meleleh? Dimana sepasang manik itu? Yang ia lihat kini hanyalah sepasang manik _amber _yang lembut menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran bukan tatapan mengintimidasi seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Hai, Grace. Kau sudah sadar. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Suara Max menarik paksa Grace dari keterkejutannya atas Karen. Grace menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, sebaiknya kami pergi. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan, Grace. Aku tak mau berlama-lama atau aku akan ikut pingsan juga." Brittany melambaikan tangan ke arah Grace dan Zura sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar.

"Kalian berdua beristirahatlah. Kita lanjutkan pencarian besok. Tak perlu mengantar kami, Zura." Maxpun keluar mengikuti Brittany sedangkan Karen dan Clara hanya menunduk sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

Setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Zura siap menerjang Grace dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

"Kau harus bercerita padaku! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri? Kau sakit? Jika kau sakit kau bisa memberitahuku. Dan kenapa kau sangat terkejut ketika melihat Karen? Kenapa dengan dia? Dan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _spirit_ yang kau temui di rumah itu? Grace jawablah! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak…" Pertanyaan Zura terpotong saat melihat Grace yang mencopot alat dengar dari telinganya.

*Jangan bertanya sekarang! Aku lelah.* Grace sukses membuat Zura menelan semua pertanyaannya hanya dengan isyarat singkat. Zurapun menyerah ketika melihat Grace meringsut ke bawah selimutnya dan menutup semua koneksinya dengan dunia nyata, memasuki dunia mimpi.

Zura menghela napas lelah, ia berdiri di dekat jendela kamar mereka dan memandangi langit malam Kota Eenhil yang begitu cerah dengan taburan bintang meski bulan tak menampakkan diri. Tidak lama lagi tugasnya akan berakhir dengan ditemukannya Vlaker ke-8 terakhir dan mengantar mereka dengan selamat ke Kota Republik. Zura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Grace yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Tapi ketika kepalanya berputar sembilan puluh derajat menghadap ke jendela-kembali, sosok transparan mengejutkannya.

"_Spirit _bodoh. Kau mengagetkanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Zura bahkan sudah hapal dengan wajah aneh milik makhluk itu hingga malas untuk menatapinya. Warna biru transparan dengan kedua mata coklat besar yang jaraknya berjauhan, hidung panjang bagai belalai dan ekor bodoh yang selalu bergerak-gerak jika ia merasa kesal, sayap kecilnya bahkan sulit menerbangkan tubuhnya.

"Hai, _Firebender_. Lama tak berjumpa." _Spirit _itu mengeluarkan senyumnya yang aneh, tetapi sejurus kemudian, ia sadar akan hinaan Zura. "Tunggu! Kau mengataiku bodoh?!" Makhluk transparan itu menunjuk-nunjuk Zura dengan cakarnya.

Zura segera menepis. "Cepat katakan apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Eh, _Firebender_. Jika bukan karena Sang Avatar yang mengirimku, aku takkan sudi datang jauh-jauh untuk menemuimu."

"Avatar Korra mengirimmu?" Zura terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. "Kenapa Sang Avatar mengirimmu menemuiku?"

* * *

><p>Pencarian Vlaker terakhir mereka lakukan tepat di hari dimana tak ada jadwal kuliah yang melelahkan: hari libur. Hari libur membuat waktu mereka untuk mencari si Vlaker jauh lebih panjang, karena mereka bisa memulainya lebih pagi. Mereka berkumpul di tempat biasa, taman belakang keluarga Clarkson. Karen tak ikut dalam pencarian itu, meski sebenarnya sebagai seorang Vaker ia wajib ikut untuk mencari saudaranya sesama Vlaker. Tapi, karena ia dan Clara harus menjadi saksi dalam sidang yang diadakan untuk memastikan hukuman untuk Ny. Nial, tim pencari harus bekerja dengan jumlah biasa tanpa ada tambahan anggota.<p>

Zura berdehem membuat perhatian ketiga Vlaker dialihkan padanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Ia berdehem dan menatap ketiga lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Sebenarnya. Kemarin, setelah kalian pulang dari apartemen kami, aku pergi ke Kota Republik untuk memenuhi panggilan Sang Avatar. Beliau menyampaikan bahwa aku terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menemukan kalian, jadi besok adalah hari keberangkatan kalian ke Kota Republik. Mau tidak mau, kita harus menemukan satu orang Vlaker terakhir hari ini. Dan kalian juga harus mengumumkan keberangkatan kalian kepada Kota Eenhil sekaligus memperkenalkan kalian sebagai Vlaker ke-8."

"Tapi, tidak mungkin kita melakukannya dalam satu hari. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan persiapan untuk pengumuman kepada warga kota, tapi menemukan Vlaker terakhir dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam itu mustahil. Terlebih kita tidak punya koneksi apapun mengenai informasi tentang si Vlaker terakhir ini." Brittany menatap kesal kuku-kuku yang catnya berantakan karena persiapan buru-burunya untuk pencarian hari ini, kekesalannya bertambah mendengar perintah seenaknya dari Sang Avatar.

"Tidak, jika kita bekerja dalam jumlah penuh." Max membuat perhatian ketiga gadis itu tertuju penuh kepadanya.

"Maksudmu?" Alis Zura bertaut.

"Kita bagi kerja, dua orang melakukan pencarian dan dua orang lagi mengurus persiapan pengumuman. Bagaimana?"

Brittany terlihat mengangguk setuju atas usul Max, begitu pula dengan dua gadis lain. Pembagian mengenai siapa dengan siapa mereka bekerjapun selesai, meski harus menambah daftar kekesalan Brittany. Berharap bisa mengurus keperluan untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Vlaker dengan berpartner bersama sang pacar, tapi harapan Britt terpaksa harus ia buang ke ujung _wedges_-nya, karena Zura ataupun Grace tak bisa menyetir untuk melakukan pencarian dan Max punya sebuah informasi mengenai Adelia Rosie, ibu sang Vlaker.

Brittany melirik Zura yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya, karena merasa Brittany meliriknya, Zura menoleh dan tersenyum. Brittany menghela napas dan kembali fokus menyetir, meski sebelumnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengomel tak jelas.

Sementara itu, nada-nada sumbang dan sangat canggung mengalun di antara Grace dan Max. Max menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Grace, tapi gadis itu tak langsung menyambutnya. Hal itu membuat Max memasangkan helm berwarna gelap itu ke kepala gadis yang jantungnya sudah meloncat-loncat seakan ingin berpindah dari posisinya. Sempat menolak untuk berpartner dengan Max, Grace akhirnya setuju meski ia tahu akan seperti ini dirinya di hadapan Max. Pikir Grace, ia perlu latihan untuk berhadapan dengan cowok _cool _itu karena sebagai sesama Vlaker mereka akan sering bertemu, meski ada Brittany yang selalu menggelayut di lengan kekasihnya. Setidaknya kali ini Grace punya kesempatan.

"Naiklah!" Suara lembut Max mengomando Grace untuk menaiki motornya.

Max membawa motornya dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam, membuat gadis yang ia bonceng merasa ketar-ketir bukan karena kecepatan motornya melainkan berdekatan dengan si pemilik motor sedekat ini membuat gadis itu kaku bagai di serang semprotan es yang membuatnya membeku seketika. Max seperti tahu apa yang dirasakan Grace-walau tak sepenuhnya, duduk tanpa berpegangan tentu akan membahayakan gadis itu di tengah jalanan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. Mungkin saja ada truk yang melintas dengan kencang lalu membuat gadis itu kaget dan terjatuh, 'kan? Atau mungkin syalnya tersangkut di kaca mobil seseorang dan menariknya hingga terseret mencium aspal? Siapa yang tahu? Tapi dengan mengatakan pada Grace untuk berpegangan, gadis itu pasti menolak. Tanpa mau menerima gelengan kepala Grace, Max memutar gas lebih ke dalam membuat motornya lebih cepat seketika dan tentu saja membuat Grace memeluk pinggang Max dengan refleks dan tak melepaskannya sampai Max mengulur putaran gas di tangan kanannya. Max tersenyum tipis melirik ekspresi Grace yang terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Motor yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan sebuah galeri. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding bagai menarik masuk para pelihatnya ke dalam lukisan. Seperti lukisan ombak yang terlihat begitu nyata dan siap menerjang apapun di depannya. Dan saat seseorang berdiri di hadapan lukisan itu, seakan ada angin pantai yang berhembus menyentuh permukaan kulit. Atau lukisan wanita yang berurai mata dan menggenggam setangkai mawar putih, saat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, ia akan merasakan aura kesedihan menguar begitu kuat mendominasi atmosfir di sekitar lukisan itu sehingga membuat air mata meleleh dengan sendirinya. Atau lukisan bunga matahari di seberang lukisan sang wanita yang begitu kontras karena membawa suasana musim panas yang menyenangkan. Atau di sebelahnya, lukisan abstrak yang membuat mata lelah saat berusaha mengamati bentuknya yang aneh dan orang yang menatapnya takkan berhenti sampai ada yang menegurnya. Grace merasakan semua itu, begitu pula Max. Max tak pernah mempercayai semua cerita mengenai kehebatan Rosie A yang keluar dari mulut ibunya sampai ia berdiri di galeri itu dan merasakan nyawa dari sebuah lukisan.

"Selamat siang?" Sapa seseorang membuat Max dan Grace meenghentikan kegiatan mereka menatapi lukisan.

"Oh, selamat siang, Ny. Rosie." Max membalas sapaan Adelia Rosie dengan ramah.

"Kau putra dari Damian dan Annie?"

"Benar sekali, Nyonya. Ibuku pasti sudah memberi tahu anda mengenai kedatangan kami."

Adelia Rosie mengangguk membenarkan.

"Boleh kami berbincang dengan anda, Nyonya?"

"Tentu saja. Mari ke ruanganku."

Max dan Grace mengikuti Adelia Rosie memasuki galerinya lebih dalam dan di ujung ruangan terdapat belokan yang menuju ruangan lain, lebih tepatnya ruangan sang pemilik galeri. Adelia Rosie mempersilahkan tamunya duduk di sofa berwarna marun yang sangat cocokdengan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih gading yang lembut.

"Max. Benar namamu, 'kan?!" Adelia Rosie memastikan nama Max karena ia hanya mendengar sekilas ketika Annie Banevolt bercerita tentang putranya. Max mengangguk.

"Dan…, siapa gadis yang bersamamu?"

"Oh, dia adalah Grace Hilson, Nyonya."

Grace mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika Max memperkenalkannya.

"Hilson? Benarkah kau putri Larissa Hilson?"

Grace kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tak begitu dekat dengan Larissa, tapi tentu kami saling mengenal dan aku turut bersedih atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu, Nak."

Grace mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Nyonya, maksud kami ke sini adalah ingin bertemu dengan kedua putra anda. Kami ingin memberi tahu bahwa para Vlaker telah berkumpul untuk persiapan pelatihan di Kota Republik dan salah satu atau kedua putra anda adalah Vlaker. Jadi…," Max menggantung kata-katanya setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Adelia Rosie.

Wanita itu menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipinya yang sudah mulai dihiasi kerutan usia, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan mencoba menenangkan diri dalam beberapa detik-ia merasa tak enak hati karena membuat tamunya sedikit tak nyaman. "Aku tahu kabar ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Jadi, aku telah menyiapkan jawaban untuk ini semua. Tapi, maafkan aku, jika jawabanku tak seperti yang kalian harapkan." Adelia Rosie menahan isakannya. "Kedua putraku telah meninggal saat kecelakaan lalu lintas sewaktu pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya. A… aku sungguh minta maaf." Air matanya tak dapat lagi ia bendung membuat Grace dengan cepat beralih ke sebelahnya kemudian menggenggam tangannya, setidaknya membuat wanita itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Beberapa menit mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama sampai isakan Adelia Rosie perlahan berhenti. Grace melepaskan genggamannya dan membuat wanita itu menoleh menatapnya. Adelia Rosie kembali menggenggam jemari Grace sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tapi genggaman itu menjadi awal dari sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia duga. Genggaman Grace mengeras, matanya terus bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya tertutup dan kembali terbuka memancarkan cahaya hijau berkilauan, di bagian kiri wajahnya terdapat luka goresan yang semakin lama semakin memanjang dan memancarkan cahaya serupa dengan matanya. Adelia Rosie mencoba melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, tapi percuma. Sekarang ia merasa tangannya sedang dihimpit batu-batu sebesar kepalan tangan yang semakin lama semakin merapat, mengurung tangannya.

Wajah seorang Adelia Rosie di hadapan Grace berganti menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan batu kecil yang bergelinding di lapangan yang luas, rerumputan hijau terang bagaikan karpet alam yang membentang sepanjang penghilatan. Batu-batu itu berhenti menggelinding dan mulai saling menempel dari satu batu ke batu lainnya-merakit suatu bentuk. Hampir sempurna, Grace melihat batu-batu itu mulai bergerak menjadi satu kesatuan, bentuk manusia. Tidak satu, tapi ada dua, bahkan tiga yang mulai melangkah kaku ke arah Grace. Grace mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menyentuh suatu dinding yang entah datang dari mana. Grace menoleh ke arah dinding itu dan melepaskan pandangannya dari ketiga batu rakitan yang seakan ingin memeluknya. Tapi saat ia berbalik kembali, ketiga batu berbentuk manusia tersebut menghilang digantikan dengan tiga manusia sungguhan yang tengah duduk di kursi taman yang di lengkapi dengan meja bundar bertabur makanan khas sarapan dan di wajah mereka terpasang lekukan senyum bahagia. Grace berjalan mendekat, begitu dekat hingga jika dalam kondisi normal, ketiga orang itu pasti akan terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi, tidak dalam kondisi saat ini. Ketiga orang itu bahkan hanya merasakan angin musim panas yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambut mereka, tidak ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bersyal. Grace menelisik lebih dekat memperhatikan salah satu dari ketiga orang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Wanita yang tengah mengaduk tehnya sambil memperhatikan dua orang pemuda 17 tahunan yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Wanita itu, Adelia Rosie.

"Kalian akan berangkat setelah sarapan?" Suara seorang ibu yang begitu menenangkan.

"_Yeah_, Mom." Jawab salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada yang kalian lupa, 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, Mom. Kami mencatat semua yang kami bawa seperti yang Mom katakan." Jawab yang lain.

Grace mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada mereka berdua dan tahu bahwa mereka kembar karena keidentikan wajah mereka. Oh, bahkan ekspresi mereka sama. Ya, mereka adalah kedua putra Adelia Rosie, salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan keduanya pasti mewarisi bakat sang ayah.

Mereka selesai sarapan dan Adelia Rosie mengantar kedua putranya ke stasiun kereta tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Grace bisa menghitung tiap detiknya karena ia bagaikan angin sekarang, hanya melayang tak menapak dimanapun di dalam mobil itu sehingga tak ada yang mengganggu indranya, seperti hantu. Adelia Rosie melambai ke arah kedua putranya saat mereka melihat sang ibu melalui jendela kereta. Perpisahan yang manis. Tunggu dulu! Inikah kecelakaan yang dikatakan Adelia Rosie? Kecelakan yang merenggut kedua putranya? Jika benar, maka ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Grace _melayang_ ke arah kedua pemuda itu, memandangi mereka-mencoba menghapal setap inci dari kedua wajah yang hampir serupa. Tapi, tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sekelebat api menjalar dari arah depan kereta. Lama-kelamaan begitu dekat dan membuat teriakan panik para penumpang membahana di sepanjang gerbong kereta. Dan… akhirnya, api menyambar semua orang yang berada dalam gerbong itu, tak terkecuali si kembar. Tapi, Grace yakin penglihatannya tak salah, cahaya kebiruan memancar dari tempat si kembar, cahaya biru keperakan yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan merahnya lidah api.

Jika saja ia punya tubuh sekarang, ia akan mencubiti pipinya dan menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Bagaimana tidak, Grace kembali dibuat tak percaya, seseorang dari si kembar membopong kembarannya-yang tak sadarkan diri-untuk menerobos kobaran api yang bahkan telah membuat sebagian penumpang menjadi mayat. Bau daging terbakar memenuhi indra penciuman, asap mengepul dimana-mana seakan mencekik, lidah api menjilat siapa saja yang mendekat. Grace bersyukur karena sekarang ia tak memiliki wujud, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk para lidah api menjilati tubuhnya.

Grace _melayang_ lagi mengikuti si kembar. Dan satu hal yang tertanam di benaknya, kedua putra Adelia Rosie tidak tewas dalam kecelakaan, atau salah satu dari mereka selamat, selama yang satu lagi tak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Dan Grace yakin yang selamat adalah seorang Vlaker dengan melihat bagaimana cahaya biru keperakan itu muncul. Tapi keyakinannya masih berupa harapan sebelum ia mengetahui semuanya.

Api sudah padam, meninggalkan kepulan asap yang lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tubuh-tubuh gosong tak bergerak diangkut satu persatu, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam kantung-kantung berwarna kuning berlabel Polisi dan kantung-kantung itu akan berakhir di kamar mayat sebuah rumah sakit.

Di sinilah Grace sekarang bersama si kembar, di salah satu ambulans. Wajah sang penolong nampak meleleh sebagian, melepuh dan kemerahan, sedangkan yang tak sadarkan diri hanya mengalami luka kecil di bagian lengan sebelah kiri dan sedang memakai alat bantu pernapasan.

"Ren? Rick? Kalian selamat, Nak?" Adelia Rosie segera memeluk sang penolong. Dan Grace tahu bahwa wanita itu telah berbohong kepada mereka. Kedua putranya masih hidup.

"Oh tidak. Wajahmu, Ren?"

Si penolong hanya menunduk dan sedikit meringis ketika ibunya mencoba menyentuh luka bakarnya.

Pandangan Grace mulai mengabur dan satu persatu orang yang dilihatnya menghilang hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke dunia nyata, dimana terakhir kali ia berada. Grace melepas genggaman Adelia Rosie dan mengambil kertas yang terselip di sakunya kemudian melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa bolpoin di atas meja kerja pemiliknya. Ia meraih bolpoin itu dan menulis sesuatu di kertas yang ia bawa. Max baru saja kembali dari keterkejutannya atas apa yang terjadi pada Grace, sehingga tak sempat menghentikan aksi gadis itu yang sudah seperti orang gila saat menulis di selembar kertas. Dan ia dipaksa memutar otak ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

'ROSIE BERBOHONG. KEDUA PUTRANYA MASIH HIDUP.'

Enam buah kata yang membuat Max seketika berdiri, mengerjit dan beralih memandang Adelia Rosie.

Adelia Rosie menghembuskan napas setelah membaca tulisan Grace dan melihat rekasi Max, kemudian nada tenang mengalir dalam kata-katanya. "Nona Hilson, Apa maksudmu? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi apa kau pikir aku bermain-main dengan kematian putraku sendiri?" Tak ada sedikitpun penekanan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, meski sedikit diiringi isakan.

Grace mendesis dan kembali menulis di bagian kertas yang masih kosong.

'KEDUA PUTRAMU SELAMAT DALAM KECELAKAAN ITU DAN KAU TAK INGIN MEREKA MENJADI VLAKER SEPENUHNYA AGAR KAU BISA TETAP BERSAMA MEREKA'

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menuduhku sekejam itu. Kumohon, kalian pergi dari sini."

"Tapi, Nyonya. Kami butuh keterangan lebih lanjut."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun lagi." Putusnya.

Max menghela napas kemudian menarik Grace dari tempat itu meski gadis itu menolak. Grace menyentak genggaman Max setelah mereka sampai di depan galeri. Dalam keadaan biasa, Grace takkan pernah mau melepaskan genggaman yang sudah diimpikannya selama hampir setahun sejak pertemuan mereka di kampus, memang berlebihan. Tapi kali ini, ia berani melupakan mimpinya demi membuat Max percaya dengan apa yang ia tulis di kertas itu.

Grace mencoba berisyarat dengan Max, tapi tak sampai semenit ia _bicara,_ ia menggeleng kecewa melihat ekspresi Max yang bingung dengan isyaratnya. _Tak ada gunanya menggerakkan tangan ke sana kemari di depan orang yang menautkan alis dan hanya membuatmu kesal_, pikir Grace. Grace berlari dan meninggalkan Max yang kembali dibuat tak percaya dengan harinya yang begitu membingungkan dibuat si gadis bersyal.

Grace berlari tanpa tujuan dan hanya berharap bertemu _spirit _yang dapat membantunya. Langkah cepatnya terhenti ketika sesuatu menyandung kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Grace meringis dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya, mengusir debu jalanan yang menempel ketika terjatuh. Saat ia mencoba berdiri, entah bagaimana ia merasakan tarikan yang begitu kuat dari suatu tempat, dan itu adalah jalan raya dua arah yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang melaju kencang. Sudut matanya menangkap wajah seseorang, hanya sekilas, tetapi itu cukup membuatnya merasa yakin. Grace meniup helaian rambut yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya dan kembali berlari berlawanan arah dengan arahnya semula, mengarah ke galeri Adelia Rosie.

Max yang semula ikut berlari mengejar Grace, harus berhenti dan menggeleng karena lagi-lagi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, gadis itu kembali dengan berlari lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Grace." Dan si pria _cool _merasa jadi orang yang paling bodoh hari ini ketika Grace hanya melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Oh, oke, Grace. Kau membuatku berolahraga hari ini." Desahnya lelah, meski tetap mengekori gadis itu.

Grace berhenti di depan galeri dan mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis karena berlari. Max mengikutinya dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Tapi Grace tak merespon, matanya terpaku ke depan. Max mengikuti arah pandang Grace dan melihat dua orang pemuda berseragam SMA turun dari sebuah sedan hitam. Pemuda pertama yang keluar dari mobil itu menyampirkan ranselnya ke salah satu bahunya dan satu orang pemuda lagi mengikuti. Max maju selangkah di depan Grace untuk melihat lebih dekat kemiripan keduanya kecuali bekas luka di separuh wajah salah satunya.

"Mereka putra kembar Adelia Rosie."

Grace mengangguk meski tahu ucapan Max bukan pertanyaan.

* * *

><p>"Oh, sungguh melelahkan." Brittany menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa di depan meja kerja sang ibu, diikuti Zura yang duduk dengan tenang.<p>

Mereka berada di kantor Ny. Clarkson di lantai dua puluh tiga kantor walikota. Setelah mengurus keperluan untuk pemberitahuan keberadaan mereka dan keberangkatan mereka ke kota Republik, Brittany mengajak Zura beristirahat di kantor ibunya dan tentu saja tidak mendapat penolakan dari si _firebender_.

Brittany mengetik pesan di ponselnya yang akan dikirim ke ponsel sang pacar. Pesan itu berisi keberadaan mereka di kantor ibunya.

"_Honey_¸ kau sudah mengirim pesan ke kantor berita untuk menyiarkan kalian ke seluruh Eenhil?" Pertanyaan sang ibu menarik perhatian Britt dari ponselnya.

"Tentu saja, Mom. Aku takkan melewatkan hal setipis helaian rambut sekalipun." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Oh, kau selalu begitu, Sayang."

Brittany memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada sang ibu dan sejurus kemudian perhatiannya kembali teralih ke telepon selulernya yang mulai bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk meminta dijawab.

"Halo, Maxy?" Ia terdiam beberapa detik ketika mendengarkan suara di seberang sana. "Oke. Kami akan segera ke sana." Ia menatap Zura dan ibunya bergantian kemudian menyampirkan tas _pink_ kecilnyadi bahu. "Mereka sudah menunggu di balai kota." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar diikuti sang ibu dan si _firebender_.

Perjalanan yang sangat singkat bagi ketiganya, hanya berberapa menit dari kantor walikota ke balai kota yang tentu saja terletak di pusat Kota Eenhil Center. Satu persatu mereka turun dari mobil dan melihat lautan manusia yang sudah hampir memenuhi lapangan balai kota. Tak sampai satu jam sejak pengumuman akan diadakannya acara pengenalan dan pelepasan para Vlaker ke Kota Republik, warga Kota Eenhil yang antusias sudah memenuhi sebagian dari lapangan balai kota.

Brittany, Zura serta Ny. Clarkson menemui Max dan Grace yang telah menunggu mereka di belakang _rostrum_ balai kota.

Brittany menghambur ke pelukan sang pacar karena begitu khawatir melihat wajah kelelahan Max. "Maxy, bagaimana?" Max hanya menggeleng sebagai pengganti jawaban pertanyaan Britt tentang sang Vlaker ke-8 terakhir. "Kami gagal membawanya." Ucapnya kemudian disertai Grace yang menunduk menghindari tatapan Zura.

"Apa maksudmu kalian gagal?" Zura menggeser Brittany dari hadapan Max. Nadanya menyelidik. "Kalian berhasil menemuinya tapi tak berhasil membawanya? Kalian tak berhasil memujuknya?" Tebakan Zura entah bagaimana sangat tepat.

"Aku minta maaf." Max bahkan sudah kehabisan kata-kata selain maaf.

"Apa dia menolak takdirnya secara pribadi tanpa unsur lain? Maksudku, dia benar-benar menolaknya sendiri?" Tanya Zura lagi

"Iya."

Zura membuang napasnya perlahan bergerak mundur dari hadapan Max dan sedikit memisahkan diri. "Jika seorang Vlaker mendustai takdirnya dan penolakan itu muncul dari dalam dirinya bahkan jika jiwanya juga tak sanggup menerima kekuatan pengendalian pikiran. Maka, secara perlahan darah Vlaker yang diwariskan kepadanya akan menghilang dan ia akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dan…, garis keturunannya sebagai Vlaker akan berhenti padanya." Zura menunduk dalam setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Kurasa itu yang terjadi pada Vlaker ke-8 terakhir."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kasusku? Pada awalnya, aku juga menolak. Tapi, kenapa kekuatan itu seakan berusaha membuatku sadar dengan membawaku ke masa lalu keluargaku? " Brittany membuat Zura menoleh kepadanya.

"Kasusmu berbeda. Saat kau mulai menolak, tekanan darahmu meningkat dan otakmu dipaksa untuk menolak kenyataan itu, tapi kekuatan yang sudah mengalir dalam darahmu mencoba memperbaikinya dan kau sanggup menerimanya. Selain itu, kau punya pemicu: ibumu. Kemungkinan besar Vlaker ke-8 terakhir menolak karena jiwanya tak mampu menerima kekuatan dalam darahnya." Penjelasan Zura membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Jika benar begitu, tentu tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Deheman penuh wibawa terdengar dari _rostrum _membuat kebisingan warga kota mereda. Senyum ramah walikota berikan kepada seluruh warganya. "Selamat sore warga Kota Eenhil yang berbahagia, saat ini adalah saat yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu. Acara Pengenalan dan Pelepasan Vlaker ke-8 untuk menjalankan pelatihan di Kota Republik dan akan ditangani langsung oleh Avatar Korra dan Timnya. Saya sebagai walikota sangat berterima kasih kepada para Vlaker yang selama ini melindungi Kota Eenhil dengan pengorbanan yang luar biasa dan saya-kita semua-memberikan penghormatan tertinggi kepada Vlaker sebelumnya yang telah gugur baik saat menjalankan tugas ataupun hal lainnya…" Kilatan _blitz _menyambar wajah sang walikota ketika menyampaikan kata sambutannya. Sementara di belakang _rostrum_, Para Vlaker telah dipersiapkan untuk menemui warga kota, mulai dari kostum, riasan, bahkan model rambut terbaru. Semuanya oleh Brittany-tentu saja-yang selalu suka dengan kesempurnaan.

"Dan inilah mereka. Vlaker ke-8." Teriakan sang walikota disertai dengan tepuk tangan riuh warga dan kilatan _blitz _yang semakin menggila menyambut kehadiran keempat Vlaker ke-8.

Mereka maju ke bagian terdepan _rostrum_, saling berpegangan tangan kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi dan membungkuk hormat kepada warga kota.

Zura maju ke depan mikrofon menggantikan walikota yang menyerahkan proses pengenalan para Vlaker kepadanya. Zura berdehem sebentar, mencoba mengembalikan semangatnya yang sempat hilang karena ketidakhadiran seorang Vlaker lagi. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan pada beberapa kamera stasiun televisi yang merekamnya. "Oke, warga Kota Eenhil sekalian. Saya Zura Lim, seorang _firebender _yang bertanggung jawab untuk menemukan dan mengantar Vlaker ke-8 dengan selamat ke Kota Republik atas perintah langsung dari Avatar Korra." Zura mengeluarkan beberapa bola api dan bermain sedikit dengan bola api di jemarinya. Grace yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya, merasa sudah hapal dengan sifat Zura yang terkadang suka pamer.

Zura terkekeh melihat warga kota yang terlihat kagum atas bakatnya dan juga hujan _blitz _yang menerpanya. "Mungkin warga kota bertanya-tanya kenapa Vlaker ke-8 memiliki jumlah sedikit dibandingkan dengan Vlaker sebelumnya. Hal ini karena berbagai macam faktor yang saya dan Vlaker lain temui dalam proses pencarian. Dan pencarian ini telah kami lakukan sebaik-baiknya." Zura membaca mimik muka warga kota yang sempat bingung ketika melihat Vlaker mereka kali ini hanya berjumlah empat orang. Sehingga ia menjelaskan penyebabnya, meski tidak sejelas mungkin dan itu sedikit menghilangkan ekspresi bingung warga Eenhil. "Baiklah, Vlaker pertama yang aku temui adalah Grace Hilson putri dari Vlaker ke-7, Larissa Hilson. Ia dibesarkan oleh ayahnya, Steve Hilson."

Grace maju beberapa langkah kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menyilangkan tangan kanannya itu ke dada kemudian menekuk kaki kanannya sehingga lututnya menyentuh lantai disertai kepala yang menunduk, ia melakukan penghormatan itu beberapa menit saat Zura membacakan data pribadinya. Setelah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia memandang jutaan pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahnya, ini pertama kalinya ia tak langsung mundur atau menunduk ketika melihat tatapan menilai dari seseorang terlebih tatapan itu diberikan oleh terlalu banyak pasang mata. Ia merasa kepercayaan dirinya mengepul dan siap untuk ditunjukkan.

Setelah Grace, Zura melanjutkannya dengan Brittany. Bagai sang ratu yang berhasil menyejahterakan rakyatnya, Brittany berjalan dengan anggun dengan kepercayaan diri penuh kemudian tersenyum menyambut puluhan _blitz _dan tatapan warga kota. Brittany melakukan hal yang sama dengan Grace-memberikan penghormatan pribadinya untuk warga Eenhil. Kamera-kamera televisi meng-_closeup _wajahnya dan Brittany terlalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tersenyum seindah dan secantik mungkin.

Di salah satu wilayah di Eenhil Center, anggota satu geng Brittany, Joey dan Nancy takkan sanggup bernapas jika melewatkan acara itu. Bahkan saat Britt memberikan senyum indahnya, mereka berteriak histeris dan saling berpelukan sambil merapalkan kata pujian untuk sang ketua geng _Beauty-Y _. "Oh, dia begitu cantik, begitu sempurna, dan begitu bersinar." Atau "Oh, lihat kostum mereka yang begitu menunjukkan aura kepahlawanan yang pastinya rancangan Britt dan bla bla bla…" Kata-kata semacam itu.

Brittany kembali ke posisinya. Kemudian Zura melanjutkan perkenalan Vlaker dengan Max dan Karen. Setelah Zura menyelesaikan tugasnya memperkenalkan para Vlaker ke-8, ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri di depan mikrofon. "Baiklah, Warga kota. Setelah Karen kembali ke posisinya, itu artinya saya akan menutup acara perkenalan ini dengan terima kasih banyak kepada pihak-pihak yang telah membantu kami menemukan para Vlaker, Ny. Clarkson, Ny. Taylor, Ny. Banevolt dan pihak-pihak yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu. Para warga Kota Eenhil sekalian, kemungkinan setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi karena saya akan kembali ke Kota Republik. Jadi, jangan merindukan saya." Zura tertawa akan leluconnya sendiri. "Terima kasih dan..." kata-kata penutupnya terpotong ketika mendengar sesuatu.

"Maaf. Apa aku terlambat?"

Semua mata tertuju pada pemilik suara itu.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Aduh… apa ini? Udah isinya panjang. Terus di kat di situ. Sepertinya aku telah melanggar janji. Ini sudah hari keberapa sejak aku apdet yang chap 6… Ckckckck.. tolong maafkan saya… eh, ngomong-ngomong chap 6 gak ada yang ninggalin repiu.. huhuhu aku kan cedih ..T_T.. tapi gak papa aku tetap lanjut kok.. semoga masih ada yang sudi membaca ya… makasih buat yang view atau yang visit hehe setidaknya masih ada yang mau melihat …^_^…<strong>

**Janji deh chap berikutnya Korra benar-benar muncul, kali ini aku gak bakal ingkar… beneran gak bakalan!**

**Salam Avatar… Salam Vlaker…  
><strong>


End file.
